His Girls
by Hannibalrider
Summary: what if Percy left Annabeth because he can't take her anymore and now single he look for a new girl or more after TLO /First fiction story
1. It starts

**This is my first fan fiction story so be kind and tell me if I made anymistakes or problems. I don't own PJO Rick Rordan 's Pov **

I walk out of my cabin feeling happy, as much as a mouse loves cheese. Lastnight, I broke up with Annabeth and survived her rampage, which was so coolwith the spears, arrows, and she chasing me with a knife. But hey, I justdon't like her anymore and she can't shut up about buildings, she bossed mearound and acts like she's smarter then me. Which she's not, I'm smarter thanI look. I just act like a dummy sometimes, so I don't track any attention tomyself. When I walked in the arena, I saw Clarisse, man, she look's great(yeah I know she and I haven't gotten a along, but I just got a thing forher). I grin and walk towards her.

**Clarisse's Pov**

I notice Jackson looking at me. And it starting to creep me out then he walktowards me with a sly grin.

"Jackson" I said

"Hey Clarisse" he replied

"What you want, punk?" I asked

"Want to go hang out in the beach?" he asked

I'm now confused to why he wants to hang out with me. Did Annabeth hit him onthe head. Before I even reply, he moved closer and laid his hands on my hipsand pulled me into a kiss.

**Percy's Pov**

She tasted great. My tongue explored her mouth. But she trys to push me away,but I just pull her closer and looked at her in eyes.

Clarisse's eyes had confused, angry and I think, lust. Gasps were heard behindus and then Clarisse punch me in the gut.

"Oh, you done it Jackson!" she screamed and grabbed a spear

"Crap" pretty much ran through my head as Clarisse began chasing me.

Luckily, I reached the lake in time and swam away, hearing her cursing at meand what she would do to me when she gets her hands on me.

**Annabeth POV**

That two faced bastard dump me less than 10 hours ago and he's already makinga move on a girl.

But Clarisse? What's wrong with him? She hated him, now she's going to killhim. Well that's what he gets for dumping me and being a seaweed brain.

Clarisse's Pov

That idiot! I'm going have fun, slowly torturing him to death when I get myhands on him. My boyfriend, Chris, came up to me with a mad expression.

"What did he to you, baby" he said to me concern and angry.

"He kissed me, no wonder Annabeth called him a seaweed brain"

"Yeah, he's so dumb, he probably kissed wrong, right baby?"

"Well, he kissed pretty good" I saidI didn't realize what I said, 'till Chris look at me with a disgusted face.

"You liked it?" he half shouted, half asked.

"Chris, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" I replied.

"No, I get it, you liked it, did he put his tongue in your mouth, **?" heshouted and ran away.

"Chris, come back!" shout to him, but he kept going.

I fell on my knees and cried and screamed "Jackson!" angrily.**Chris's Pov**

I couldn't believe, Clarisse. She likes the kiss and why not? He's the son ofPoseidon, he's invulnerable and the savior of Olympus. And I'm just anunclaimed half-blood, who was first on the titan's side. I got no one else inmy life, but her, well now I don't anymore.

I saw the rock climbing wall and an idea popped in my head. I climbed the wallfor a while, until I'm almost at the top

"Good bye Clarisse " I whispered and jump the wall.

**What you think people good or not. Then chapter be soon**


	2. Sorry

**Percy's Pov **

Being the in the lake felt great, a couple of naiads came and I talked withthem. They asked if I really did dump Annabeth, they cheered when I told themyes it true. One left and few minutes later, more naiads came I hang out withthem for hours, just talking and listening to them, they're actually not thatbad of a listener. I stepped out of the lake, somewhere around dinner time andthe first thing, I saw a is large crowed, I saw Travis walking up to me "What's up?" I asked

"Percy, where have you been, man?" Travis asked

"The lake" I replied

"So what?" "Clarisse's boyfriend, Chris, he jumped off the climbing wall and died" heanswer

"What!" I shouted

Travis looked at me and said, "Clarisse blames you for Chris' death"

"Chris saw you two, like many others did and asked Clarisse, if she liked youkissing her or something like that, then she said something and later hekilled himself" he continued

I moved away from him to get a better view of the center and saw Chris layingon a pyre with a white shroud on and Clarisse lighting him up with a ' body burned pretty fast and the funeral crowed slowly left. " Percy"Annabeth voice called to me and man, does she looked mad, but Clarisse alsonotice me and lets say it wasn't pretty, her face went from sad to angry, in afew seconds, then made a rush at me. I, naturally ran for dear life.

**Clarisse's Pov **

I chased after Percy in the woods, boy, can he run. I going to slowly killthat boy, he cost me Chris. Oh, I can picture him now, begging for mercy whenI chopped of his parts and make him eat them. I laughed madly as I startedgaining on him "Clarisse let's talk about this, please" he cried out. Jacksonran into a nymph, and I jumped on him, and we struggled for a few minutesbefore I pin him down and pull a knife to his throat.

**Percy's Pov **

"Clarisse, I'm sorry about Chris, I didn't mean for this to happen" I shouted,as Clarisse held that blade to my neck.

"Sorry is not going bring back Chris" she said and I see tears flowing downher face. This was my chance while she was distracted about Chris, I punchedher in the face, twisted her hand to get the knife.

"Now, who's got the upper hand" I said to Clarisse

"Do it, kill me, at least I'll be with Chris" Clarisse tells me.

I lower the blade and sat next to her "Sorry about Chris, I didn't mean forthis to happen" I whispered to her

"Why'd you kissed me?" I thought for a minute after she asked that.

"Because I liked you", I answer.

Clarisse look me in the eyes and whispered "why?"

I smiled "because your special, Clarisse, your strong willed, wild, stubbornand in my eyes your beautiful" I told her.

"What about Annabeth?" she asked and explained why I left her.

"Man, your right about her being bossy" she said

"Yeah, everything was fine for two months after the battle of Manhattan, butit all changed a month ago, after she saw my grades, then before I knew it,she was tutoring me against my will, ordering me around and telling I'm dumbor stupid"

I told Clarisse how smart I am "why'd you have bad grades, then?" she asked

"I don't want people knowing I'm smart, or they just do a couple of testingand shipped me off to some smart school or something" I replied.

"How smart are you?"

"Smart enough to pass exams to get into a prep school, get a good score on SATand know a few other languages"

"Wow"

"Yeah, but not as smart as Annabeth or any of her siblings" I muttered to her

"You know what, Jackson, I'm not just your typical child of Ares" she whisper

"I don't know, Clarisse, I got your dad tempered and hated me"

"I acted that way, 'cuz people expect that from me"

"Huh"

"Percy do you want to know what I want to be" she muttered

"sure"

"Don't laugh, I want to be an actress or even a dancer"

Wow Clarisse want to be an actress or a dancer, huh never thought she want tobe one maybe she could be you never know. I looked at Clarisse, she's prettymuch calmer. I leaned down and kiss her, unlike last time she kissed me backher wrap around my neck we made out for few minutes but for me, it's a longtime. When we parted their was this awkward silent until Clarisse break it.

"Your not bad of a kisser Percy"

"Well, your not bad yourself"

We laughed and decided to head back to camp, the only difference when we enterthe woods was, she was chasing me but now we're walking out holding hands. Butfor some reason I feel like I'm being watched.

**Annabeth's Pov **

I'm too bossy? That bastard so that's why he left me! I'll make him pay, ohhe'll rue the day he dumped Annabeth Chase, I headed to my cabin to form aplan.

**What's Blondie planning? Is Percy and Clarisse's new relationship going lastor not? And how will the camp take this. Next chapter be soon**


	3. Hunters come

**Annabeth 's pov**

Things haven't been the same in two week since he and she started dating. I'mnot kidding, Clarisse has been nicer, but still tough, and their spending alot of time in his cabin. I remembered how camp reacted to them, the rest of Ares' kids told Clarisse, that Percy's corrupting her, the Aphrodite girls were crying about Percy being taken again, and others sort freaked out, and,oh, the gods' reactions were the funniest, Percy's dad sang, horribly I might add, and dancing, awfully, that he dumped me, mom's mad at me for letting that boy dump first, and other gods not caring much, but Aphrodite said we're suppose to be together forever, and, oh, wait, Ares' reaction was pretty funny, too. He flipped out and rush to kill Percy, but he got a grenade from Hephaestus that explode into a net that captured Ares and he ends up upsidedown a tree for hours. I looked at Percy's cabin, again. Time for spying, I am going find out what their doing. And when I'm done, Thalia and the hunters arestopping by today.

**Percy's Pov**

"Again Jackson" Clarisse crack at me and we get in position.

She turned on the stereo, when the music started playing, we danced.

There was this dance competitive in New York at some club for teens and whenClarisse found out she went nuts and sign us up. Well, since then we've been practicing the Tango, that's right, the tango, Clarisse wants to do thatdance, but the only problem that I got with the dance are practicing in mycabin and even after we moved a few things, there's just not enough space topractice. And Clarisse refuse to practice outside, because she doesn't want people knowing what we're doing. Ok, while were in the middle of the routine Ifelt someone watching us

"Clarisse closed the curtain please" I asked, she gave me a confused look, butdid what I asked.

"Now, let's continue" Clarisse said, we go over the routine for hours beforewe called it a day and went outside.

**Annabeth's Pov **

Damn it, why'd they closed the curtain? All I saw was them, dancing, but why?.I'll figure it out later, time to meet Thalia and the hunters. Maybe, I'lljoin and see what's Percy going to do about it.

Thalia's Pov

"Lady Artemis, tell me again why we're going to camp half-blood" I asked,again, she sighed.

"We're taking a small break and maybe recruit some girls, plus, don't you wantto visit your friends" Artemis replied.

Well we entered camp and I saw Annabeth, I waved and run up to her and wehugged "So what's new?" I asked

"Percy dumped me" Annabeth replied

"He what?" I shout and she repeat what she said.

"Now, see girls, all males are heartless, even Percy Jackson" Artemis say.

The other hunters are cheering up Annabeth and she told us when they broke upand what he did afterwards. While we talked a few minutes, a small ball rollat us and exploded a bright light and a loud noise hit us for about tenseconds.

"What happened?" Artemis shouted.

"This is a flash bang" Annabeth said, as she holds one of those things.

"Anyone hurt?" I shout after a few minutes of checking no ones hurt.

"Why will someone attack us and not hurt us?" a hunter asked.

"No!" Artemis screamed

"My Lady, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone stole my bow" she answered. Artemis snaps orders to find her bow andbring the stealer to her.

**Percy's Pov**

I couldn't help but laugh as I held the silver bow, that is Artemis' andwatched the hunters running around looking for it. Well, better hide this andstart my plan, I looked at Artemis and licked my lips.


	4. Percy's Plan

**What Percy planning, is Annabeth going figure its him, and Percy has a serious talk with Clarisse. here other chapter.**

**Percy's Pov **

_I hidden the bow in my cabin under the floor under a loose floor plank. Then join Clarisse at the pavilion as we eaten some burger king that I got Hermes to deliver for 5 bucks in change plus I trick him in thinking it was drachma but never check the bag the money was in." you think Hermes will find out" Clarisse asked as she talked a bite out if a whooper "he will later" I reply_

**At Mount Olympus**

"_here the money I owned you Ares" Hermes say "finally" he reply and checked the money "don't I look like a idiot Hermes" Ares said and thrown the quarters of the bag before Hermes can say anything Ares pull out his sword for next few hours screams can be heard around Olympus._

**_Back at camp_**

" _are you going give back Artemis's bow before find out you did it"- Clarisse_

"_not yet my lovely warrior"- Percy_

" _you want her like me right"- Clarisse_

"_maybe"- Percy_

" _you know Percy any other girl were have hit you by now but not me"- Clarisse said and kissed me._

" _so their no problem with me going after her"- Percy_

" _yeah I do Percy but I loved you and tell names of other girls you like"- Clarisse_

"_fine it Rachel, Thalia not the we know the muse one I got a crush on her since I saw her at the party in Olympus after saving Artemis, and a Japanese girl name Akiko Karma who lived near my apartment I think she half-blood she got a dad and I think her mom is Demeter "- Percy_

"_she love gardening and plants?"- Clarisse_

"_yup"-Percy_

" _well I off now"- Percy_

"_one last thing Percy"-Clarisse_

"_yeah"-Percy_

_She grab my shirt pull me and look me with those pig like eyes of hers _

"_you make even one move on those other girls without my permission you going to wish your dead and since we're going to be a group or harem I guess I going to be your main girlfriend"-Clarisse _

"_Sure" I answer quickly _

_She lets go of me "good lucky" she tells me then I head to my cabin and wait until it bedtimes. The hunters headed to Artemis's cabin after spending the day looking for her bow. I change in to black boots, Bagged black pants, grey shirt with a long sleeve shirt over it and to finish it of a balaclava that only show my eyes. I outside the hunters cabin and used the humidity in the air to created a puddle of water in the cabin and one outside which I used to water travel, came up with water travel after I first Nico use shadow travel. Well back to hand I in Artemis cabin and I pull out a black marker and started phase one of my plan_

_Few hours_

**Thalia's Pov**

_I woke to screaming and see someone draw beards, Moustaches, and glasses on the girls I rush to a mirror and see a Hitler like moustache on me. Lady Artemis woke unlike us she wasn't draw on. A knock on the door drew our attention as I open it and standing in front me was a Ninja yes a black clothing wearing ninja._

"_hey"- ninja_

"_you did this to us"-Thalia_

"_maybe"-Ninja_

"_you better leave"-Thalia_

"_hear your looking for a bow"- Ninja_

"_yeah"- Thalia_

"_how much are willing to pay to get it back?"-Ninja_

_He duck as a arrow passed my shoulder_

"_if you know what good for you boy returned my bow" -Artemis_

_He pull off the balaclava and its Percy_

"_only if you accept my challenge"-Percy_

"_why should I"-Artemis_

"_because if you don't it you lose face"- Percy_

"_fine what the challenge"-Artemis_

"_tomorrow at 12 you got 24 hours to catch me and force me to acknowledge you as the greatest hunter ever"-Percy_

"_I like it , what are the terms of the game"-Clarisse_

"_no weapons, no powers and just your bare hands you have to catch me with and don't worry I won't any powers or weapons just natural skills"-Percy_

" _when I win I get my bow back"- Artemis_

"_But if I win I get one wish from you and it can be anything"-Percy_

"_fine"-Artemis _

_And they made it bonding by swearing on the river Styx then Artemis push pass him and went to big house. Percy looked at me grin then lift his left arm and said "hail Hitler"_

_I swing a fist at him he dodge and grab my arm twisted it to my back._

"_like my drawing" he whisper in ear_

"_why do it"-Thalia_

"_first I did as part of my plan but as I think about it I did it for fun"-Percy_

"_ninja cloths?"_

" _I like dressing up as a ninja it cool plus if one your girls woke as I drew on them they won't know it was me"-Percy he say let go of me then walks away me and others spend half a hour cleaning our faces before heading for breakfast._

**What Percy got up his sleeve for the challenge. And can he beat Artemis? Next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Getting ready

**Percy ready for his challenge by jogging through the woods in this chapter but gets side track and Annabeth still potting to payback Percy. I don't own PJO**

**Percy's **Pov

I change clothes to jeans, shirt and sneakers then decision to run through the woods to get ready for tomorrow. Now jogging in the forest it feel good no city noise or chance of crazy person or people in here. After about a hour I stop and rest notice Jupiter cry nearby "hey what wrong" I asked

"oh hey Percy it just Grover he so busy he doesn't spend time with me anymore" said Jupiter

"Will he lord of the wild Jupiter he busy trying to save the forests, plains, mountains and other natural things from pollute and stuff"-Percy

"I know but still he hasn't even spend more than five minutes with me in a month" said Jupiter

"Don't worry girl he remember about "I say to cheer her up

"I don't think so Percy when I borrow his blackberry and found nude pictures of other Nymphs on it" say Jupiter and started crying.

"he has a blackberry" I asked

"yeah it faster than iris message plus I don't need use a drachma every time" said Jupiter

We talk some more Jupiter keep going on how Grover ignore her so I started doing push ups until she finish but she got on my back and talk even louder. When she finally stop talking and off my back Jupiter thanks me for listening and give me a kiss on the cheek. I check my watch oh god I spend three hours listening to her. I jog back to camp practice with Clarisse on our routine for the contest then sword fighting unluckily I got Annabeth and she was unmerciful. After that I spend time shoot a bow which surprise everyone because usually I shoot horrible and now shooting pretty good I even beat a few hunters and Thalia and end up being chase by her for a while. Then gave Artemis looks afterward eaten dinner with Athena cabin giving the evil eyes. I notice Grover nearby he seem well who am kiddy he look bad like has slept in days or even bath.

"what man " I say to him

"nothing Percy just been busy" Grover reply

"Take a break man get some sleep maybe a shower"

"I can't gotten save nature" said Grover

"dude you need a break spend time with Jupiter or something"

"Percy shut up" he say to me

"whoa I do"

" you been talking with her Percy she tell lies about what on my blackberry" said Grover

" yeah I did talk with her"

"stupid bitch can't shut up" said Grover

"hey don't say that about Jupiter"

" Percy she my girlfriend I called her what ever I want wait you what I dumping that girl their nymphs in the world" Grover say and leave and few minutes later I hear a scream then see Jupiter crying Clarisse go to comfort and Grover talk with some other nymph man what to Grover he usually nice and kind but a jerk and it scare a little. Later I in my cabin Clarisse decision to sleep over here because can't stand siblings tell to break up with me and also Jupiter sleeping over here too. It take a while to sleep with Clarisse snorting and Jupiter whimpering but finally slept around one in morning.

**What wrong with Grover, will Percy win against Artemis or lose and what happen to Jupiter now. Sorry if the chapter short for you I write a longer one next time and their be more OOC in the story. **


	6. Part 1

**Here a other chapter part 1 of the challenge **

**Percy's Pov **

When I woke the girls were gone already I did my morning routine of showering and brushing my teeth change into my ninja clothes. I found Clarisse and Jupiter later talking under a I join them Jupiter was thanking Clarisse for getting back at Grover she broken off his and shove them down his throat she tells me (note to self don't get on her bad side just because we are together doesn't she can't hurt me). I grab breakfast, got the finger from Annabeth, and gave Artemis looks to throw off her game. Soon it was time me and Artemis go over the term again to make sure their no miss understanding Chiron blow a whistle and it on I run like dog escaping the dog catcher. The forest is where I going I setup some traps to slow down Artemis after I ran around the place to confused her oh she be in for a surprise.

**Artemis's Pov**

I wonder if he crazy running around in any direction seem stupid so I took a hour break I got 24 hours to catch and I am the best huntress ever. " tired already" I hear Percy call to me from behind ok I mad now and chase that boy can he run I stop and see a vine I hit then drop to the ground as two logs swing down and smash each other. "crap" I say this boy dangerous he almost made me into a pancake. I gave chase again but being carefully behind.

**Three Hours later **

Wow can he hide by that I mean that somehow Percy avoid me for last three hours plus I almost fell into a pit with stakes at the bottom. I kept looking but to couldn't find a trace of him no tracks, broken branches, or any other signs of him. Wait I been checking the ground what if he in the trees so I climb one and see him smiling at me "finally figure where I am" Percy say and jump to a other tree. Percy jump tree to tree with skill but he not getting a away that boy is going down no way I won't could lose this. After a other hours of chasing him through the trees he hop back on the ground and run to the camp what is he what do?

**Percy's Pov**

I ran to camp with you know who behind and got inside the big house then jump through a window as Artemis enter the build reach the car Argus drives I hot wire the vehicle and drove out the camp the terms of the challenge never said I have to stay in camp. I notice in the rear window Artemis stomping and shouting after less than hour I in New York and ditch the car and took a bus to central Park. I got a hotdog and lay back and hang around the place until tomorrow or Artemis somehow finds me in the city.

**Artemis's Pov **

That boy is getting on my nervous but I must admit that smart leaving camp and making it hard is genius plus the fact I don't know where he evens going. " lady Artemis I think I where Percy going" someone say and turn to see the Annabeth "where" I asked " easy he going New York it like a urban jungle he try to hide out there until noon tomorrow" Annabeth tells me. I got Chiron got me a car and drove to New York yes I can drive after getting there I start my search the problem is New York is a huge place and Percy can be need where and hiding in almost any build or place.

**Five hours later **

He not in the Bronx never want go back need time soon three gang members try to steal from me or they trying to rape me but I turn them into bunnies and they got road kill and I also found this great Italian pizza parlor maybe I bring my hunters there the food is good. I got 14 hours left to find Percy and make him submit to me and I haven't got a clue what section of this city he in well I check Queens maybe he watch baseball at Citi field almost every male in this country loved that game.

**Percy's Pov**

I got bored and play at arcade center and flirt with some catholic schoolgirls on a field trip then hit a skater park to watch some contest going. I see Rachel on the street after the contest is over she doesn't see me yet so I came behind as she stop looking at poster about some art show. And wrap one arm around her neck and cover her mouth "scream and I break your neck" I whisper to her. Rachel didn't move or make a sound I laugh and let go of her. " Percy that not funny I thought you a mugger or rapist" she tell and slap my face. She asks what I doing here and not at camp so I tell challenge and ask if she want go get coffee or a movie "aren't suppose be hiding" Rachel tells me " don't worry I got time before she find where I gone and she also has to figure where this city am I" I answer her then drag her to see Terminator Salvation.

**Chapter done, part 2 be soon **


	7. Part 2

**Here a other chapter, the hunt is still on and Artemis getting even madder and unexpected things happen **

**Percy's Pov**

Me and Rachel watch it was great Christian Bale as john Connor rules then we stop at a star bucks. I got a cold coffee, sandwich and Rachel just got a hot cup of coffee " so red what you been up too" I say " nothing much you know school and home life" she answer I touch her hand and look her in the eyes "c'mon you must being something" I asked "fine I been drawing and painting lately" Rachel tells me. I smile "want go to a Art museum Rachel" her eyes lid up and she nodded. After checking the internet on my phone for a nearby museum we headed off. Rachel was nuts about going to a Art museum as we rode the bus public transportation not so bad when our stop came Rachel ran out first with me close behind and so begin three hours of staring at paintings, sculpts and other art pieces before she got a call from her dad. "text me baby" I say before Rachel get in a car that picking her up she blushed plus I then kiss her cheek which make her blushed more and she off I start off for the bad parts of New York city since it dark and won't expect to find me there after I don't how long find its one in the morning eleven more hours and I win.

**Artemis's Pov**

I hated Percy Jackson it one in the morning I want sleep but no got to find him. He not queens from I can tell why did chose to hide here in this huge city. Got a meal from some small diner and rest for a hour before searching again I can't my powers or anything to find that boy. Ok time to think if I am Percy where will I go will it night now what place will people won't in the dark in this city. Wait I know go to places where scumbags hang out he expect me to go there. And off I went soon I am in some alley in some creepy part of the city. "give your money bitch" someone shout at me and I look to see some one with ski mask on with a gun "shut mortal and leave me" I say to him he made a face "dumb move girl" he say and shoot me four hits shit they hurt oh Zeus those are celestial bullet then check me for money when he found none the asshole kick me and leaves. Four bullet to chest hurts a lot good thing I can't die. My vision soon go dark last I feel is someone dragging me.

**Percy's Pov**

I coming some alley when gunshots are fire hide behind some trash cans. Until it over and some dude ran by me decision check what happen. Damn some girl was shot she about 12 with auburn oh shit it Lady Artemis should I leave her. I could win this challenge she isn't like going any where soon I walk away but stop and curse I can't her here some alley so after using my long sleeve shirt blind her wounds and dragged her to some abandon build and with a rusty knife I found on the street I remove the bullet from her body wish I have some god food or drink she really need some now. She moan silently until five in morning before sleeping. Also slept my self until eight when some car sounds woke me Artemis still resting went to a McDonald nearby and brought two bagel with egg, cheese and bacon . Got two cans of mountain dew and went to the build Artemis still sleeping held a bagel under her nose and she try to bite it but no pull it back then let her bite it. Suddenly Artemis sat up and taking a other bite if the bagel when she was done gave her the dew which she drank fast. "why" she say finally at me "I can't ignore someone who injure like you are and oh what happen" I say Artemis check her injures and look at "you saw me topless" she say " sorry I have to so I can to take the bullets out" I answer and sip my dew Artemis asked what time is it I reply about three in the half hours left. She lay back on a wall and tell me what about "got to carefully Artemis" I tell her which her angry " how was I to know he got bronze bullets" she shout me. I got up and started to leave " where your going" she asked worried "you still got to catch me" I answer and kept going. "don't leave" I hear behind me I look back surprise "I tired of trying to catch you I got almost mug or rape and shot yesterday just trying to find you and I in horrible pain please stay you win just don't go" Artemis say with puppy eyes at first I thinking it's a trick bit staring at her I know she telling the true. Artemis kept cursing and complaining her injures and how she going to catch the person who did this to her "he look like" I asked "I don't know he had a mask on and I think he a she become the voice sounds female and oh the person is short from I can tell" she answer and soon it noon comes Artemis announce me the win " what your wish" she asked "I save it for later if that ok" I answer she say it fine and asks me carry her back camp since she tired and want sleep. Carry a girl with golden blood stains is not easy to move with through the city but I got a cab and pay extra to keep his mouth shut as he drove us camp and then ran off when I enter the camp the hunters aim their bows at me looks like coming back with a ichor stain goddess not a good things lucky Artemis woke and explain what happen Thalia gave a dark glare at me after hearing I win the hunters took Artemis off my hands and carried her off to their cabin. I decision to go to my for more sleep the last thing on my mind is who shoot Artemis?

**Chapter done. i try to add more of a plot to the story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A other chapter done folk hope you enjoy. This a short with Percy and Clarisse having some Sally meeting Clarisse and finding what happen with Annabeth. **

**Percy's Pov**

Today is last day before the dancing contest Clarisse us sign up for. We finished practice and now were picking what were going to wear she decision we dress as gang member because she want look tough or something like that. I didn't like it but I scare of Clarisse so I went along. She got me dress in jeans, gray shirt, blue jean jacket with the sleeves cut out and a black banana around my right arm. She wore some thing Thalia will wear it is black skinny jeans, maroon shirt and black jacket. Then we practice one last time before hit the streets of New York city after escaping the camp by stealing I mean borrow the camp car. Clarisse and me watch the state of play movie pretty and after that got in a fight with thugs that try to robbed us. Those guys aren't going anywhere pretty since the cops came then Clarisse crash the car when she decision to race some one. I was so scare she killed us both we have to abandon the car since it wreck up badly stop by my mom.

**Sally's Pov**

Today start out as any normal day until my son Percy and some girl show up dress as gang member I guess. We sat at the table and I sever them blue cookies I made for them. The girl say her named is Clarisse and she Percy girlfriend Percy explain what happen with Annabeth and why he with Clarisse. Always thought they be together all will Clarisse doesn't seem so bad rough around the edge I guess. They hang out for few hours before leaving and Clarisse told they entering a contest tomorrow when I asked what is the answer surprise Percy dancing and she told me where it be and to bring a camera if I want. And then they left and I join them until they got a cab then I smile and went back the apartment to find my camera oh I going to have fun tomorrow.

**Chapter done folk, sorry if the chapter short I make the next one longer. review if want**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello folks hope you had a nice holiday or what you do on the 25. Anyway new chapter here. **

**Percy's Pov**

Why me t thought Clarisse came out a dressing room wearing a silk or satin red dress. We at the club for that contest and I wearing what Clarisse pick out and she wearing the dress because her mom didn't think its proper for her to dress as thug or what ever it was she said. The only reason I wearing these clothes are due to Clarisse's mom finding it hot on me which scared me after she said that. "ready" my girl asked with grin. I am so nervous if I screw up what will Clarisse do to me "don't worry just relax" Clarisse say after she notice the expression on my face. Ok that help a little let see two more couples and we are next hope anyone I know won't be here.

**Annabeth's Pov**

"so Annabeth why are we here again" Thalia asked for little the fourth time "just wait" I tell her. I finally found what they were doing all this time after following here earlier I found out their in a dance contest. Dancing oh let see how Percy does, I got the hunters, gods and some camper to come here by lying to them. The hunters were easy I said their a convention of the newest hunting gear. For the male gods I without them knowing send a tip about a club with exotic dancers. And for the goddess each a different lie the first couple is now starting "you brought here to a dance contest" Zeus say clearly tick off. My mom asks to explain why I lie told her to wait their a special couple in the contest. Mother sigh and say they better be worth it, Aphrodite cheer the couple that on now say their good some of the others also cheer. After the first couple were done a other came up then when they finish. The announcer said the names of the couple" **Ladies and Gentlemen please give a warm welcome to our next couple Perseus Jackson and Clarisse La Rue" **Ares face grew fill with fury in seconds I thought he attacked Percy the moment he appear but Zeus told him not to do anything stupid. I watch as Percy and Clarisse came out why is he dress as thug or gang member and for Clarisse she looks good in her dress can't wait to see Percy embarrass himself.

**Poseidon's Pov **

I keep my head down as the music started oh Zeus what if Percy bad I don't need the others taunting about how bad Percy is for years. Sally who I see in the crowed is holding a camera oh great now everyone will see this day got worst I came to see strip… I mean exotic dancers not Percy embarrassing himself. Can't do anything now damn that daughter of Athena I see her and her laughing. Percy started first then Clarisse their dance the tango I think my god my son not that bad maybe a few miss steps here and there but he doing great much of the crowed is focusing their attention them especially during the parts their faces are so close to each other they could kiss soon they finish the crowed clap and cheer at them.

**Percy's Pov**

"you did good" Clarisse whispers to me as three judges rated us all together we got 24. The moment we got back to dress rooms Clarisse is on us saying how good we were and she also gave me a wink and a look. To which Clarisse tells her to lay off me to skip details we spend the next 3 hours in the contest until its end. We got 3rd place as me and Clarisse are call by the announcer I saw the gods including dad , mom and some campers which including my ex Annabeth damn that bitch she got them here will may be not my mom Clarisse told her about the contest. Now I got to face camp when I get back and they hear about this ok I deal with that later. I ignore them even my mom it really hard since Ares look like he ready break from the crowed and strangle me to death. After getting a sliver trophy and 500 dollar gift card to best buy. My mom hug me and tells me she got the whole thing on the camera shit she can blackmail anytime now. Dad talk me with about how great I was and ask what happen with Annabeth I explain and he cheer say I not dating that girl anymore. Later after escaping from Ares who corner me in the restroom well he won't be after me for while shove his head in a toilet. Then dad zap me and Clarisse back to camp spend the rest of day sitting at the beach before going to bed Clarisse decision to stay again in my cabin and again took a while to sleep with her snoring.

**The chapter done folk, well I have a great Christmas spend most of it with my crazy girlfriend end up tie to a chair for staring at her mom nice butt (which is fine) eventually she let go, got her a pocket knife (yeah I know I shouldn't get her one but I loved and hope she won't use it on me) and she got me the book called the Man with the Iron Heart it some it post ww2 novel about more successful Nazi insurgently still reading it but damn it good the plot good and this so believable. Let some reviews if you want.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for update sooner been a little busy. But hey I done now enjoy**

**two days after contest **

**Percy's Pov**

I smile when the last hunter went to bed, I moved silently as I could, the wolf are sleeping since I drug some meat I left for them. With my ninja skills (I laugh that) move to the biggest tent I enter it and go for the nice bed. Artemis lay so peacefully on it she in her usual form I get the bed and hug her, gods she was awake I be so dead now or she turn me into a animal then hunt and maybe eaten me. Anyway as held the goddess she started to stirs a little and open her eyes, she notice my arms around and I cover her mouth and look her in the eyes, those silver eyes are so beautiful and full of surprise as they look at me before rage full them. "now I going to pull my hand away don't shout for help please" I say and remove my hand from her mouth.

"what you doing" Artemis say demanding tone

"just want to snuggle up with you my lady" I say playfully to her

"are you crazy or brave"

"neither just want to be close to you goddess" I answer

"get out of here and maybe I let you live" she say and I laugh, now she confused

"no and tomorrow we are going out" I tell Artemis while feeling bold

"so you came in tent just to tell me that" she ask

"yeah, now let get some sleep" I say and lay back on her bed

"you know I can killed you boy"

"yeah I know but remember one wish and anything, well tomorrow we're going on a date" I tell her , now she looking dumbstruck.

"fine now leave boy" she says

"no" I say to the goddess and cover my self with the blanket on the bed

"get out Percy" Artemis tell me but I instead , I grab her and hold her tightly

"good bye Artemis" I say and fall asleep

**Artemis's Pov**

I wonder if he stupid or just a idiot, I thought as Percy Jackson held me . I struggle to get free from his grip but couldn't I thought about calling for help or using my power. But I didn't, I kind of like this, wait that not right I should be shouting and beating this boy but I not and the request he asked why does he want a date. This really confuse me the most I thought he want something stupid or power but no a date I always been curious about those, but never been on one since I a virgin goddess I sigh tomorrow it seem I going to on one, I yawn and went go to sleep in this male arms.

**Thalia's Pov **

It 10:00 o'clock and Artemis not out of her tent usually is the first up and the one waking us. So I came into her tent to find out what wrong to my surprise see her with Percy sharing the same bed. I laugh a little then rush to my tent and back with a camera and snap a photo of them. I grin now I got dirt on Artemis, yeah I lieutenant but she so bossy sometimes and strict sometimes too but now with a threat of a photo of her with a man should make her loose up a bit or it be on Olympus TV. I tell the other girls that she still sleeping and ordered them for a jog I join after hiding the camera.

**Were had finish this sooner if my girlfriend didn't stab me, by accident people not on purpose, thought I was a burglar. Here what happen I came to her place but she was napping in her room I ring the doorbell no answer so I come around the back, and with a key under a rock she keeps in cases she need it, to see if she home or (so original right) I let myself in the lights were off and I trip over a chair and my girl pretty much woke and thought there are burglars in the house and as I try to find the light switch, she comes down the stairs I again trip over but instead of a chair it was the couch and this happen at 8:00 at night. So when I got up my girl who heard me curse after hitting the couch rush me with a knife I give her on dec 25 and I still surprise she got me in the dark anyway I really didn't feel much until I felt something warm and wet on my right arm then the pain kick in and I screaming, my girlfriend then flip the lights and freak out that she stab me and she shout what was I doing and I telling I came to see , since no answer the door I thought I come and wait for you or see if your home. The funnies part about this to me was the knife was still in my right arm near my shoulder, she freak more after she saw it I pull the blade out it was in about a inch or half a inch and laugh "it just like in the movie" I tell her and she like it not funny. The night ended with me going to the hospital getting stitches about three or four, not going to school for a day, and my parents telling me I should stop seeing my girlfriend but of course I not going to listen to them. One last thing she still got the knife. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Done enjoy.**

**Artemis's Pov **

Jackson woke me somewhere around 11:00 he already dress for the day. I yawn and try to go back to sleep but Percy carry me out of bed and outside I thought about turning him into a rabbit. Until that I remember his wish ,Hades why does he want a date well anyway I turn into a sixteen old girl wearing some blue jeans, grey shirt and white sneakers. " so are we going" Percy asks me, surprise I reply " aren't you going chose where we are going" he shook his head. I smile why because I choosing that Italian pizza place I found during that challenge Percy gave me. I zap us there Percy wrap a arm around me and pull me in the , guy in charge remember me from last time " you came back I know you be back no one can resist my food " he say and lift a eyebrow at me " what this boyfriend" he say in his Italian accent I blush at his comment. Percy orders a pepperoni and bacon pizza and for me a plain cheese pizza. Ten minutes later we got our orders as we eaten as food he made jokes that were funny like Ares could be doing whiling he alone in his room, how airhead the goddess of love is or how Zeus is a man whore. I laugh to this soon we finish and Percy took me a arcade and change some money into quarters then start playing space invaders " here Artemis " Percy say and gave me quarters I accept them and I wander around looking the arcade machines until I found some deer hunting one a grin appear on my face. So I start to play it I shooting derr left and right in this machine until I got the high score, Percy came at this moment whispering to me " we should get going " I nod to him and after getting in a alley I zap us back to camp

**Percy's pov**

"well that was fun right" I ask her Artemis look thoughtful before nodding " hey want to go out again " I say the goddess looks so surprise I almost laugh "sure just Iris message " she tells me and leaves for her tent. So now I go to my cabin and guess who there Clarisse she just laying on my bunk reading the art of war , she saw and grin " how was it" she say I smile and tell her.

**Artemis's Pov **

Why did I say that? Gods I so confuse do I want to go out for a other date with him. I don't why but yes a other date with Percy will be fine, he different from most males I thought after pizza he drag me to the movie and try that yawn and stretch his arm on my shoulder then try to kiss me. But no he takes me to a arcade which so weird anyway Thalia finds me and asks where I been answer her by saying I was taking a walk, my second in command thanking doesn't ask anymore questions I order the girls to pack up we're leaving soon. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Done just a short one. **

**Clarisse 's Pov**

I stared at Percy as he told me about his date with her. At first I jealous about him on that date with Artemis but I over it and listening to him describe how it went. I laugh a little when he got to the arcade part finally he finish and kisses me then I pull the Percy on the bed straddle my chest he grin "what you doing Clarisse" he asks I reply by moving closer to his lower region. Oh gods his eye widen when I start grinding against his male parts, he blush madly then I got off him " did you have to tease me like that" Percy asks now sitting up " yeah " I reply then someone say "whore" me and Percy look to the window where it came you know what I see a girl with blond hair yup it Annabeth Percy should really cover the windows with curtains then again I should had done it since I was here first. Well blonde bolt when we saw " let get her " I shout to him no one called me a whore and gets away with it so with my boyfriend we off chasing Annabeth through the camp woods the bitch trip over a root and pound on her we wrestle around a few minutes until I pin her down " what did you called me Princess" I hiss at her face. " a whore now I can see why Percy dating you now" she flat out tells me I slap the girl and Percy watches as I nearly choke Annabeth but he stop me in time but damn I still mad as he tries to clam me down which he does but I decision to even so I got to leave back his cabin I join him in a few minutes I undress Annabeth and leave her in nothing but her bra and panties that what you get when you mess with me and walk away**.**

**Annabeth's Pov**

I woke up feeling my neck sore stupid Clarisse I sat up and notice I am in my underwear damn she stolen my clothes stupid whore. Yeah she one I saw what she was doing to Percy so he like those type of girls I hated him but I still loved the bastard and I think I want him but before I even consider taking him back I first to need to take revenge I get up and make my cabin my brothers start screaming when I walk in " my eyes I blind" they shout while my sisters told me put some clothes and what ask happen. After telling them they laugh at me " you know saying that to Clarisse only going to piss her off" one them said and the dinner horn sound my brothers were still blind Chiron check them and said they seem to have become temporarily blind and asks what they saw that made blind since the boys wouldn't answer that neither did the rest of us well he left saying the boys should recover in a few days or so. So for the meantime they are wearing black sunglasses and using sticks to get around the other tables laugh at us as me and my sisters help our brothers to our tables Mr. D even laugh and crack some about what made them blind while this happen I stare Clarisse in the face is was deadpan but her eyes were laughing at me I get her for this mark my words she pay later while in the middle of the night as lay in my bunk I get up check to see if any siblings are awake then pull out a small black box that has the words "don't Touch" I smile as I open it and held it content the 9mm felt light in my hand I saw the way Percy Look at Artemis so I need to get riddance of her but forget she Immortal but Clarisse is not oh Zeus I gone crazy or I think I am let see plotting to take out Clarisse is that crazy mmm no, well maybe to me but I will get my revenge and laugh evilly in my head and putting the gun away then going to sleep.

**Oh no Annabeth gone crazy will Clarisse survive Annabeth plan for revenge? Can Percy save her. Review **


	13. Chapter 13

**Finish everybody.**

**Annabeth's Pov**

I woke up today feeling happy why? Because I going to get revenge on her. After changing and fixing my hair I hid my pistol in my left pocket and go for breakfast. The campers made fun of my brothers again and the bitch is with Percy and there sitting under some tree. Ok time for my plan I walk up them they get tense and Percy hand moves for my pen " don't worry I here just to say sorry" I tell them then kick Clarisse and grab her wallet as she was stun Percy watch with his mouth open in surprise and I ran now. With Clarisse, behind Percy luckily not chasing me, I keep going until I lead her deep in the woods and turn around with my gun draw. Oh how I smile when she notice what is in my hand I fired and she go down screaming that music to my ears I stood above as she has her hands on the gut wound and is horrible pain, Clarisse mutters a few curses at me but I spit on her and leave back to camp and to Percy.

**Percy's Pov **

I got nervous when Annabeth came back instead of Clarisse she walks to me. " hey Percy" she say all innocent like " where Clarisse " I nicely asked she shrugs and lay a hand on my shoulder " wanted to walk around the beaches" she ask me. Ok now I panic and demand again where Clarisse is but Annabeth doesn't answer I try to look for her but she hold on to me "let me go" I hissed at her. She smiles and pull up her shirt a little for me to see a pistol in her pocket oh shit what do I now? I decision to go with her, when we got to the beach I summon up a wave to hit Annabeth and ran for it after a few minutes I am in the woods looking for Clarisse found her after hearing moans and after a nymph told me she saw two people running passed her. I carry her on my back to camp where her siblings are going crazy and shouting what did I do until barely awake Clarisse tells what happen then passes out Chiron quickly takes her the medical wing while I go to find Annabeth is going to pay with Ares kids tagging along. Annabeth was sitting in her cabin when I found her she act like she did nothing until she aim her gun at me " Percy get on the floor and Ares cabin get out" we are obey her why? Because she got a gun she ties me up and locks the cabin door oh great I a hostage hope someone can rescue me.

**Chiron' pov**

I just finish healing Clarisse when her siblings come telling me Annabeth gone crazy and taken Percy hostage. I sigh thinking what to do already camper had the cabin surround and a shot ring out and a broken window " try anything he gets it" I hear Annabeth say yep she lost it hope this does not turn into a murder/Suicide. Well I go to my room and get my megaphone " what are your demands" I call out to her so we can begin negotiation for Percy release today going to be a long day. " I want a car with full tank and no follows me or Percy gets it" is the reply I sort of laugh this is just like a movie only its real and Percy is in real dangerous. A hour later the car real and ask request the campers are in their cabins and I in the big house Annabeth moves to the car with Percy in tow gets in the car and drives off oop maybe I should had ask she releases Percy for the car I sigh again now how am I going to explain this to Percy parents and also Annabeth mom that her daughter has gone crazy and kidnapped the son of the sea god plus Ares that his daughter was shot today not my day.

**Well that it next chapter be soon. Hope Percy gets rescue everyone. Review**


	14. Chapter 14

Done

**Percy's Pov**

Today not my day I wish Annabeth can drop dead why? Because she kidnapped me and now has me in the back of the car with her driving I don't where. Several times she stop the car for gas or at some fast food place for food for the last two days. And the worst part is she watch me in the restroom well actually she in there with me but look away but still it uncomforted with her and that gun she kept aiming at me. She hasn't told where we going or if she letting me go but sometimes I hear her muttering about where to go and catch words like Mexico or Canada I hope the Gods had call the police or sent someone on a quest to save me. Annabeth stop the car and looks at me "Percy we coming at a checkpoint" she say which I don't why she telling me until I find myself in the trunk of the car "great" mutter in there.

**AnnaBeth's pov **

Stupid cops I muttered after going through a checkpoint with Percy in the trunk. They want to check the trunk but I talk them out of it I stop at some gas station fuel up with money I borrow from my siblings and wonder where to go now I thought about Mexico but the drug, gangs and people getting killed problems make it not nice place to go I also about Canada but it really cold there so that out and I can't believe I didn't plan to killed Clarisse better gods. Having her chasing me and returning alone is something you notice and kidnapping Percy that a big mistake for one his dad will hunt me down and second my mom going to be mad plus Ares he killed for what I did to Clarisse I laugh as I thought about her. Well I start off the car heading to the Midwest for the time being and then come up with a plan.

**Back at Camp**

**Chiron's Pov**

I sigh as Poseidon is trying to get Athena for what her Daughter done can't really blame him. Annabeth crazy now or make worst plus Ares also try to get her too lucky the males gods stop him plus Poseidon too. Me and the gods after they told and came here to talk about what to do. Well we decision to call the cops well actually Percy's mom did and now Annabeth is wanted by police for kidnapping. We finish talking and decision to sent a rescue team to get Percy and captured Annabeth before she hurts him or anybody else. Clarisse even know still recovering volunteer to go and we let her go with Thalia, Grover and Nico. Thalia also volunteer since she wants to help Percy before Annabeth hurts him and Annabeth by getting her to some help. Tomorrow they leave I hope they can find Percy before its too late.

**Their help on the way for Percy. Next chapter will be funny and had some Evil Annabeth moments. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Back with a other chapter thing aren't looking good for Percy. But don't worry a rescue team on the way.**

**Annabeth's Pov **

I curse as the stupid car broken down on Ohio I try fixing it but I can't due to do I don't got the tools I need. So I decision to hitch on the road and steal a car well lucky for me a nice expense looking car stops. " Annabeth is that you" I hear from the back of it and after the window roll down I see her, " Rachel hey" I said to her she naturally asks why I here in Ohio I lie and say I on a quest she offers a ride I accepted it and the driver a old dude comes out and opens the door for until I pistol wipe him to the side on the head Rachel screams what am I doing but shuts up after I aim at her tie her up like Percy. Throw both of them in the trunk left the driver near the car from camp and drove away I stop a some diner for some food, order a burger, fries, drink and two more burgers to go. While for my order a TV is on **Special Report: be on the look out for Annabeth Chase who is wanted for kidnapping Perseus Jackson and about almost two hours ago also kidnapped a miss Rachel Dare: **Then it shown pictures of the three of us. I got my food fast got in the car after gassing up since next to the diner is a gas station and left fast. I thought where to go now again because well I wanted and had two hostages and cops are on my tail. I kept thinking until I heard noise from the trunk " shut up" I shout and the noise stop with Percy shouting let me out bitch I pull over, open the trunk and aim my gun at him he say sorry and I smile and return back to driving. After three more days I somewhere in the Midwest wondering now by now by the gods have some team on a quest to get me and the cops are really after me now, day ago I ran through a checkpoint and outrun the patrol car that chase me by stopping as he chase me so he crash the front of his car on the back of my and I got out shot two of his tires and punch him as he was stun from the impact plus stolen his pistol and some money. I chose then to stay low and hidden out a some abandon cabin in some woods I was passing by earlier I grin as I pull out from the trunk of the vehicle she has a broken arm I guess from the crash while Percy is ok from his curse I tie them to some chairs in the cabin and went out for food.

**Percy's pov**

I smile as she left now my chance to escape but I don't think I get far since I need to help Rachel. Since she got a broken right arm and she tired from what we been through " Percy I hate Annabeth" she said at me I nod with her she talk a little for the next hour of how if she is free she killed Annabeth. I grin at this yeah I will due the same and lean even through it is hard with the rope tie to me I kiss. She blush brightly in surprise " what that for" she say to me "because I like you" I answer back she blush some more and look away " you got a girlfriend already" she murmur I explain to her how my relationship with Clarisse is " she letting you date other girls" she said in shock " well I got to tell if her if I want to date someone else but she ok with it" I tell her she now seem very surprise but I promise Rachel if we get out of this mess I take her on a date. I also ask what she was doing in Ohio she answer going to CA to meet her dad at some ground breaking event and she chose to by car since she wants to sightscreen a little I heard my stomach growl I hungry now hope Annabeth back with food soon.

**Somewhere in Ohio **

**Clarisse's Pov **

I curse as Nicoand Thalia argue and Grover is on his phone talking to his new girlfriends while I driving the van camp gave us. I sigh as Nico ask if we can pull over to get McDonald I really want to hit him for that I said yeah lets go eat while Percy and now Rachel are being held hostage by a crazy girl with a gun. Well that shut them up well anyway the clue we got to where Annabeth is going Chiron put a tracer on the car she took but is dump the ride when she stolen Rachel but with some help from Apollo who saw Annabeth head to the Midwest a few days ago. So that were where we are going I just hope we can them before the bitch hurt them or even worst.

**Nico's Pov **

I ask again if we can get some food please and Clarisse agreed and stop at a burger king. Half a hour later we leaving the place I call shotgun but Thalia got there first I curse and get in the back with Grover as we drove on some highway. I ask what the plan if we do catch up with Annabeth Thalia and Clarisse reply first we talk to her if that doesn't work we kick her butt rescue the hostages and send her to a asylum for help. i laugh at that, Annabeth in a white jacket being held down by guys while drugging her up to sleep.

**Thalia' pov**

I smile as I sat in the front hah I beat Nico. I lay back and listen to 21 guns by Green Day on my ipod and look out through the window as we drove through the area. I can't really believe Annabeth can do this try to kill Clarisse and kidnapped Percy and Rachel now I look Clarisse as she is driving the wounds are still healing and still pained her but she not showing it to much. I wonder if we can even get Annabeth to come home and release her hostages without hurting. I hope she listens or else she coming back with her body all beat up I sigh I really don't want to hurt her but its her fault if that happens. What troubles me is she armed with a pistol from campers report and likely still got some ammo left I honestly hope she won't shoot at us because we don't got any guns. Well feeling tired I yawn and fall asleep with my music still on.

**Well there I done hey should I killed off Annabeth or send her to a asylum after the rescue team beat her and save the hostages or just send her to jail in the end. Review **


	16. Chapter 16

**Percy 's pov**

I curse as Annabeth hit me again. " say it Percy" she said to me again "Hell no" I reply and she slap me hard Rachel protest her treatment of me which got her a punch to face " c'mon Percy say you love me and I untie you and we're run off and no one will find us" say to me I curse her which earn a other punch. I spend the next two hours like this soon she gets bored and fell asleep in a sleeping bag oh gods I wonder if someone is coming to help. I don't Rachel can take much more Annabeth has beat her senselessly for two days she now sleeping getting what rest she can and that bitch want me to say love her and run off with her. And the worst part is that she has put her hands in my pants I never before feel so violate in my whole I think she going to rape me soon if I don't escape. I think can but Rachel I can't leave her plus she slow in her current state me down and worst Annabeth could killed if I do escape without I sigh and thought if a plan. To get out of here with Rachel but I need to get untie first their a fireplace in this cabin so as silently as I can I move my chair near the fire and lean the chair back a little until feel the heat from the flames and lean a little closer and start to feel the ropes catch on fire. I broken them and move away from the fireplace before I get burn. I stare at her sleeping body and want to kill her as she slept but with that gun in her hand I a little scared so instead I free Rachel and open the cabin door and walk out while carrying her. " where are you going" I hear and turn to see Annabeth aiming her gun at me she shake her head at me " Percy Percy when are you going to get it through your head that we belong together, now put that worthless girl down and just shoot her bury in some shallow grave and we're be off together" she said coldly oh gods Annabeth has just piss me off even worst now but I could do a thing with her holding that gun I had the curse of Achilles but Rachel doesn't so she can get hurt I can unless Annabeth hits my Achilles' spot. I kick a rock on the ground at her quickly and ran for it she fire two rounds at us they hit my leg and left shoulder harmlessly bounce from me but damn that hurts I keep running through this forest without any idea where I am or where to go but any place where Annabeth is not at is good enough for me.

**Rachel's Po**v

I moan a little as Percy kept running stupid Annabeth the beating I got from are hurting so much. But least we're free well for now unless we can find help I smile a think about the date he promise when we get back to New York city I be holding him to that promise. We stop at some steam where Percy splash some in the water for a few to regain some energy and also he washes my face a little. Then he carry me again and starts running again " so what the plan" I asked him "will since I don't know where we are I guess we first find a road and see if someone will give us a ride to the nearest town and from there cal the cops" he answer I smile I see it now Annabeth being send to some prison or jail. I close my eyes as Percy continued on and hoping we be saved.

**Thalia's Pov**

I hit Nico after he try to change the radio station he hiss at me. Grover laugh and Clarisse told us to stop as she drove and flip off some trucker and well he chase us for four hours I was so scare he drive us off the road or something but he left us alone after a way. I still in the front listening to my music when some dude and a chick on his back ran in front of us Clarisse barley stop the van in time oh gods in Percy and Rachel "get in" Grover shout after he opens the back doors. He gets in naturally and Clarisse drive fast he thank us for the ride and then he notice who we are he shout in excite at us.

**Grover's Pov**

I hug Percy after he tells what happen to him since he left camp with Annabeth oh gods Annabeth crazy. Will he tries to sleep but couldn't saying he got a bad felling "don't Perci you safe now" I say and everybody including Clarisse look at me now. " what" I said and then something hit's the van "oh shit I think its Annabeth" Thalia cry out oh me and my big mouth.

**Clarisse' Pov **

I quickly speed as Thalia roll down her window to shoot some arrows at the car Annabeth is in. I wonder how she found us well doesn't matter now with her ramming her car against us Nico scream like a girl when bullets start hitting us he scream " I too young to die I still a virgin" wow didn't need to know that and Thalia screams now I see her now clutching her arm with blood coming from a bullet wound. " she shot me" she said in shock while Percy holding on to Rachel and Grover to Nico. Felt a other ram on my side of van and see a car with you guess Annabeth drive we stare each other in the eyes she smile and shoot at me but I move and it miss. But in bounce off the radio and few other places before it hits Nico right foot he shout in pain I try to also ram Annabeth it work a little until rams harder I thought for a few moment and decision to drive off the road but I count on the fall being was 30 feet down lucky the van didn't blow up like in the movies we all got out and grab our stuff and abandon the ride I see Annabeth on the ledge we drove off she fire a few shots but we got into a some forest which gave us cover I sigh look like it not going to easy get back home.

**Done people. Now the Percy and Rachel have escape and been rescue, can they escape from the crazy Annabeth with the team before she gets they them. Review **


	17. Chapter 17

**Clarisse's Pov**

I curse a little as I lay on some bed. Will after ditching our van we ran through some woods until we found this abandon motel need some road. Why sit in some creepy abandon motel because it better than sleeping outside

The place that abandon for maybe a few years no food here or any phone service but the rooms seem pretty clean except for dusk. Me and Percy got a for our selves while Nico and Grover share one too and Rachel and Thalia lasts. I lay back on the mattress I in this room as Percy hook on the TV he found in some room I laugh the others don't have TV in their rooms. Percy got the thing working and got a few channel he lay next to me with he kiss me deeply.

"I love you" he says I roll my eyes he been saying that for hours as his way of thanking me for coming and saving his ass and Rachel. I felt a jealous as I thought about Rachel I decision to let Percy go on a date with her.

Percy flip through some channel before he stop at the that 70's show. Before he look at me with a smirk "hey were in a motel room all alone" he said to a creepy tone and kisses my neck.

"What am I a cheap motel hooker" I say to him he blush but smile " no you not" he murmur in my ear and other things to me. I smirk and kiss him and very slowly undress for him oh gods he look so dumbstruck now. I remove my jeans first then top Percy stare at me chest I giggle at him, he unties my bra for me and undress to his boxer. I felt naughty just standing in front of him, well Percy pull me on bed and starts to lick and suck on my breasts I closed my eyes to the pleasure I feeling after a while he stops and pull off my panties and grin at me. I felt really nervous now did I really want to take our relationship to the next level I thought for a few minutes and decision yes and grab hold of his member he stiffen at my touch gave his tool a few strokes. Before I could even pull off his boxer I heard a car stopping closed by.

**Percy's Pov **

"What wrong" I ask as Clarisse stop" I heard a car" she reply I groan and go to look out the window oh shit! It Annabeth how did she find us well didn't matter she look around at the front office of this motel and by now notice the broken door and missing keys for the rooms that were left there. And I right she comes out the office with her pistol drawn and smiling.

I tell Clarisse what I saw and we both get dress fast. Then grab our stuff and quietly leave the room Clarisse curse Annabeth for ruining our night I agreed with her. First I knock at Nico and Grover room to warn them we got to go while Clarisse warn Rachel and Thalia in maybe five minutes everyone out of their rooms. Right now Annabeth checking some other rooms as we sneak away which is hard due to Thalia and Nico injuries. I thought leaving one behind but that seem too cruel and the crazy saw us soon.

" Annabeth stop for Zeus sake" Thalia shout in a attempted to talk with her. Annabeth reply with a bullet in Thalia right thigh and she all screaming and curse, Nico who now on ground since I drop him to get Thals well Annabeth shoots at Nico now and he hit in his other foot and while he drop to the ground in pain he get a bullet on his left butt cheek i could't help but laugh a little and look for .

Grover but I can't see him anywhere must be hiding now. And Clarisse is hit next in shoulder and I tackle Annabeth fast to stop her from shooting us anymore we roll around and wrestle each other

With her shouting why don't love me anymore " because you crazy" I tell which makes her madder and she pulls out her knife and goes for my weak spot but a shot ran out and Annabeth goes down with a bullet in her back.

I look to see Rachel holding Annabeth's pistol " take that bitch" she said and she smile at me and I smile back.

**I like to thank Peramis101 for the idea of Rachel shooting Annabeth with her own gun. And I decision to send Annabeth to jail, yes she survive the shot and injure is going to a hospital. Review **


	18. Chapter 18

**Percy's Pov**

I felt happy right now why? Well because Annabeth who still breathing us tie up in the trunk of the car she drove and we all going home or the nearest police station. Nico complain again if their a hospital nearby due to him having both his feet shot and left butt cheek hit too , Thalia also wound in the shoulder and one thigh told him to shut up " try getting you butt shot Thalia" he shout at her

Clarisse told them of to shut it she also again been shot by Annabeth lucky its only a shoulder wound and the bullet went through the flesh so she in better condition then the others plus with some nectar she heal pretty good , Grover who not injure because he was hiding is and silent and finally Rachel who only has bruises and maybe and few crack or broken bones from we Annabeth beat her while she had up tie up in that cabin.

I start to get tired of driving so I ask Clarisse if she drive for a while so we stop and change seats. After other ten miles Grover, Thalia and Nico are sleeping and Rachel asks if she moved to the front since it crowed in the back Clarisse stops the car and Rachel get in front and sit on my lap I blush at this.

Clarisse starts driving again and Rachel after a while fell asleep leaving me and Clarisse awake. Soon she stop the car again on the side of road we're driving and grins "get out" she orders me not wanting to get her mad I obey and while I moved Rachel off me she starts to wake up " why are we stopping" she ask while still looking sleepy "me and Percy and are going to walk for a while" Clarisse tells her " why should we get to hospital" Rachel said to her " yeah but that can wait" Clarisse say

Then step out of car I get out too and Rachel also " can I join you two" she say, Clarisse look mad now but it went away with her nodding. What is she up ? I wonder as the three walk in the some wood lands where Clarisse slam me on a tress and ravage my mouth and poor Rachel watch on as we made out soon Clarisse soon drop to her knees unzip my pants and pull out my member " lets finish what we starts in that motel room" she say and starts licking my shaft up and down before taking it in her mouth I couldn't help but moan as Clarisse gave me a blowjob.

Soon I grab her hair and forced my dick down into her throat, she gagged a bit but got us to it and after a other ten or so minutes I cum in her mouth. Some of it runs down her chin but she lick it off then lick clean my dick. It felt so good that I forget about Rachel is here, she standing their with her mouth and blushing so red it matches her hair and Clarisse back on her feet move to her.

Clarisse first grab Rachel by her shirt and drag her in front of me "suck him" she orders her I was about to protest this but Rachel got on her knees and grab my dick I moan at her touch she look so nervous I was going to tell her she doesn't need to do this but before I could even say it. Rachel gave my tool a few lick before taking it in her mouth it felt good as her tongue ran against my shaft but unlike Clarisse who done this before to me. Rachel doesn't had any experience at giving blowjob lucky Clarisse gave her some tips and soon I came in Rachel's mouth she choke a little but swallow every drop of it. As she try to catch her breathe I saw Clarisse undressing I guess the fun really starting now.

**Rachel's Pov**

I can't believe I just gave Percy a blowjob but I like it and the taste of his cum. I feel so dirty now Percy zip up his pants and took off his shirt. I blush at his muscles and thought I should leave before I do more than a blowjob to him gods he look so good without his shirt on I got up and found hands on my hips and know it Clarisse she unbutton my jeans and pulls them down shown my panties to Percy and her. I so embarrass I never before let anyone see me in my panties

Percy walks pull them down revealing my pussy to him , runs one hand on my thighs and it turn me on then starts fingering me with two of his fingers. After a few minutes I cum Percy wipe his fingers clean on my panties and move to a now naked Clarisse he lick and suck her breasts oh shit this so hot and I notice I am fingering myself to this. Clarisse soon lay on the ground and Percy teases her by lick her a little before he enter her with a condom Clarisse had in her jeans, that she told him to use and I watch them fuck each other.

I find out it was their first time, they switch into positions and right now Clarisse is on her knees and hands having anal sex with Percy by this time I completely nude and wanting a turn with Percy. Soon the couple are done and holding each other Percy stroke Clarisse and she whispers in his ear something I can't hear by what it was Percy look at me . I blush being naked in front of him can do that, he discards the condom and moves to tease me with his tongue I moan as he did this.

When I came he lick up my juices and play with my tits for a while before he got on a other condom. As position himself between my legs a small part of my brain is saying " you can't do this your Apollo oracle and you two haven't been on a date yet" while the rest is say to that part to shut up and enjoy it. I broken from thought when Percy enters me I bite my lips in pain as I feel a tear and some more pain but after a few minutes it ease up and he ask if I ok. I nodded to him and he starts thrusting into me and wow my mind explode in pleasure I move to meet his thrusts soon I came again and Percy pulls out, lay on his back and I moved and mount him after a other ten minutes of bouncing on his dick I cum and rest on his chest. I thought Percy be tired for more but he not so he tell me get on my hands and knees I beg him no anal but he does it anyway but the time he finish my ass is very sore I really tired. But in doesn't end Clarisse forces my face to her pussy say to eat her and I do it even know I not a lesbian and this made me uncomforted while I do this Percy taken me in back again thankful not anal again as Clarisse cum I too cum. I force by Clarisse to drink up her juices afterward Percy held me and it felt great until Clarisse tells up we should really get back to the car so clean up found a rest stop bought some snack and drink from the vending machine, Percy discard the used condoms in some trash can and went back to the car. Soon I sitting on Percy lap of again falling to sleep as he hold me tightly to his chest " we should do that again soon" he say me and Clarisse at the same time ending with her smiling then smirking to me but I ignored it and sleep. And a few hours or so Percy wakes me saying we're in a town now I grin knowing we are going to police and Annabeth going to jail.

**I like to thank Percamis101 for the threesome idea and if you reading got any other ideas. I were had update two days ago but I got shot in accident. Well it happen while I with my girlfriend's dad hunting a raccoon because he wants a hat like Davy something I can't remember his last name wore so he take me in the woods we both got rifles and he starts shooting a few shots to flush out one and I ten feet on his left and one just happen to ran in between us and the dude shoot for it but he did had his gun aim right at it and the bullet harmlessly pass above animal and hit me in the left shoulder luck the bullet hits nothing but flesh and goings through and did not hit any bones and my girl dad shoots again and this time hit's the raccoon and I like screaming on the floor trying not to go into shock and he takes me to the hospital where I spend a day or so I having my shoulder stitched up and drug up for the pain plus cops asking us what happen afterwards they declared it a accident and leave I got out hours ago with my arm in a sling and spend much time with my girl she telling she thinks her dad was aiming at me. Laugh this but she all like take this serious my dad shot you and I like say it a accident and she say a little more to the right he could hit me in the chest which is fatal but I tell her dad is a lousy shot which she agreed and say it be just a accident and later her dad like tell my bad while wearing his new raccoon skin hat. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Rachel's Pov**

I wake they Percy shakes me while paramedics are taking Annabeth , Nico, Thalia and Clarisse to the hospital. They took me too to treat my minor injures that Annabeth gave me, well after a while I sitting on a bed the doctor finish examining me telling me the worst I got is bruises and I be fine with some relax. Thank the gods he didn't examine me thoroughly or he will have found out I had intercourse lately. Percy found me later and says Annabeth survive surgery, the bullet is gone and she resting with her hands cuff to the bed and is under arrest,

I smile at this hope she like jail or prison or made be the crazy place. He also says they got the bullet out of Nico's butt and foot plus the bullets in Thalia and Clarisse got some snitches. I giggle at Nico wounds and kiss Percy, her return the kiss and slap my ass.

I look at him. He grin at me and felt up my butt for a few minutes before the someone came and he moved a way from me. " phone call for miss Dare" she say and I going to answer it. It was my mom she all asking if I am ok , saying she was worry and pray I be safe then my dad came on the phone pretty much saying he happy I safe and their be spending more time with me plus I can quit that school I been going to for the last few months I smile at this no more of that Clarion ladies Academy yeah I told I loved them and they said their be there so as they can. I hang up the phone and went to tell Percy the new.

Found him talking with Nico who lay on his stomach, wearing a gown and complaining about how his butt hurts. I called Percy so we can talk he tells Nico we're talk later and he joins me I tell him the news he happy that means I can go back to high school with him. Later we found Thalia in a bed listening to her music " hey Thals" Percy calls out first.

"hey Percy and Rachel" she said to us

"how the leg and arm" I ask her "fine but I t hurts" Thalia told me and I laugh saying Nico his wounds hurts too. We talk a little longer about what going to happen to Annabeth " she likely get send to prison or some asylum" Thalia comment " yeah likely, hope she rotten in there" I say Thalia looks at me " hey she deserve it she kidnapped me and Percy shot you, Nico and Clarisse remember". She sighs and said yeah she did all that but she can get help. Well anyway ten more minutes of talking to her before I left with Percy.

**Percy's pov**

I held Rachel as we visit Clarisse who all patch up but the cops took to some other room. For her tell them what happen even know they ask me already well we talk a little before going to make her statement. I wonder what to do now until my comes to get me which can be hours or make be a day and the cops won't let me leave. Then a thought hit me I look at Rachel " why are you staring at me like that" she asks I grin at her.

I grab her drag her around the hospital until I find a empty room. " what's the deal" Rachel ask looking cleanly confuse. I kiss her , hands move moved for her butt instantly and she doesn't resist but kisses me back, I pull away from her to grab the edges of her shirt and pull it off her. Rachel blushes in front of me " Percy are you crazy not here" she say in a mad tone but I ignore her , remove her bra and licks her breasts which earns moan from her.

I then pull down her jeans with her panties too. " Percy please we're in a hospital for the gods sake" she says. I ignore that and bent her over some table in this storage room and drop my pants then boxers too and thrust into Rachel pussy hard. She moan loudly after entering her I soon got into a rhythm of thrusting in and out of her. After ten minutes or so I felt her Cumming and I soon did but pull out of her and shot my load on the floor. " why you do that " Rachel ask while lifting up her panties and jeans " I not wearing a condom you want to get knock up?" I answer I fix my self too and Rachel then slap me " what I do" I said "never do that again the next time you want me, it be in a bedroom not some hospital storage room I not a whore Percy" she says I nodded at her.

The next day my mom arrived and she all hugging and stuff. Ask me how I escape and met Nico, Grover, Clarisse, and Thalia well I told her most the story (had to leave some parts out) about what happen. "never could have guess Annabeth do this" mom said "yeah "I say to her. Well she taking me home today I also see Rachel's parents hugging her.

But I left with my mother I passed by Annabeth room where she is guard by two officers and is restrain to her bed. Well after asking the cops if I can enter which they say ok but be quick. I enter room see Annabeth wake and in a gown she grins which creeps me out "hey I hope you like jail , your trial and then prison" I said to her and turn to leave " this is not over Percy I escape you know I you will be my and won't fail next time" she said to me before I leave and join my mom and also Clarisse is joining us back to New York City.

**Done and their you go Annabeth facing charges and likely go to prison and I could had her break out of prison later. Percy will going girls for while now and getting some. Review **


	20. Chapter 20

**Percy's Pov**

I took a breathe and walk down the stairs to the next floor. And move toward a door with the number 21 on it and knock. After a minutes few Akiko Karma open the door " Percy come " she says and step in the apartment Akiko I couldn't help but stare at her, she short maybe 5'3 or so , long shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, b cup size breasts or maybe A but bordering B size and a light tan. It been two week since I came home after the Annabeth incident and it I started hang out with Akiko lately. I like her and I think she likes me too since she blush a lot around me, well Akiko she half Japanese from her father side who a computer designer or something like that and I found out she Demeter daughter after all after I IM her about Akiko.

Well anyway today she invited me over to watch some anime show. Well for the next two hours we watch Bleach it her favorite show and I seen it before not bad. Akiko she going on how she likes the show and stuff while also resting her head on my left shoulder. She also ran her fingers through my hair " Percy had you ever thought of having straight hair " she asked me,

"few times " I answer her " will you like me it straighten it" she ask with a cute puppy eyes look that I couldn't say no to. And agree to her request, hour or so later my usually messy hair is all straight now with Akiko smiling at her work. After she straight it she also style it in a emo look which I protest but she gave those eyes again and I let her do it. I look at myself in a mirror and its not bad, Akiko says the look is good on me , I wanted to move the bangs that cover my left eye but she said don't it makes me look cute.

Then she said if I have any black clothing to which I answer yes." then get dress in them I taking you to a concert" she told me with a grin. So went back to my apartment change into a pair of black jeans, black shirt with a skull picture on it, and a pair of black converse all stars shoes. Then meet up with Akiko who now dress in a grey pants, green shirt that says Green day and black converse. She also has her hair in a ponytail and eyeliner on and looking great in them. " ok lets go Percy" Akiko tell me after examining me and approving.

So she takes me outside and a car stops in front of us. " Hey Akiko ready and who the stud " the driver a female with red hair and blue eyes ask. " yeah Susie and this is Percy he a friend" Akiko said we enter the car and I notice a guy with black hair and brown eyes " hi I Ryan Grant" he say " and I Susie lightfoot" the driver said next. Later Akiko told me we're going to a Green Day concert while Ryan and Susie argue about which way to go , Akiko also tells me they are dating, well as I sit in the back with Akiko she lean on my shoulder, stroking my hair and finally we get to the place where the concert is being held. I got my ticket from Akiko and got in the arena found my seat which next to Akiko, Ryan, and Susie seat. Will soon Green day came out started to play 21 Guns first as I listening to them someone says " is that you Percy" find it is Thalia.

**Thalia's pov**

I stare at Percy wow he looks so hot. I mean his hair is not in its usually messy way but now look emo like and he dress in black clothes he the type of guy I date if I wasn't a hunter. He first try to ignore me but after a smack on the side of the head he like " hey" " what are you doing here Percy?" I ask him " watching Green Day, how about you do? He answer " yeah you know I loved their music" I tell him we talk a little more I told him I alone and Artemis gave me permission to go here. I notice a Asian looking girl next to him.

She all holding his arm with her head against him. I ignore them and listen to my favorite band and while they talk. After two hours the concert is over I say goodbye to Percy and to Akiko after he introduce us to each other and head off.

**Percy's Pov**

" that was great Percy" Akiko tells me in the back of the car. "hey guys I know where there a party going on should we go?" Ryan say out loud. "yeah" Akiko and Susie cry out at the same time. So then ten minutes later I at a party and spend the next three hours or so here with Akiko, Ryan and Susie. By the time we leave I half drunk because someone spike the drink we're lucky Ryan didn't had any but Akiko and Susie did but not drunk as I am. Ryan drop off me and Akiko first "let hangout again" Akiko says to me " yeah I like to " I tell her and help her back to her apartment she kiss my cheek and said tonight was great then closed the door. I went to my apartment and found mom and Paul waiting for me.

" where I had you been it one in the morning" mom started telling me and Paul like agreeing with her. " sorry I was out with some friends mom lost track of time" I tell her and she said tell me I been late next time I out, finally I can sleep, so I drop on my bed being tired and half drunk to bother about change, set my alarm clock I got a date with Artemis tomorrow and I need to get up early.

**Done. The next chapter be out soon. Hey I thinking of a new story about where Kronos take revenge after TLO by having Hecate cast a spell turning all male campers in Half-blood camp into females and most of the male gods who were visiting at the time and only Percy is only one left a male due to him being in New York at the time it happen and the newly turn females campers and gods develop a attraction to Percy. I should made this story or not, Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Percy's Pov **

I woke up to my alarm and I groan. Then turn the thing off hit the shower change into a grey shirt and light blue jeans, eaten breakfast and left to meet Artemis at central park. Got their in half a hour or so and wait for her. She show up looking my age and wearing a red shirt, jeans and converses. " what happen to your hair Percy" she asks first " a friend fixed it up like this" I answer.

"so where should go?" I asks her

"let me see" Artemis says and starts thinking

"I want to hunt" is her answer and then snap her finger and we're in some forest. She passed me a bow and quiver full of arrows. I notice she got her gear too " ok who ever bags lunch first wins" Artemis tell me then runs in the woods I follow and then look for any animals to kill.

I see a rabbit as it hop away from me. Well I shoot that poor animal and its died after impact from my arrow then I see a other one must be its mate or something. Killed it too and head back to the clearing where I came and wait for Artemis. She came back with a deer over her shoulder "rabbits that what you got" she say and laugh " at least I got something bigger" she said and starts gutting the dead animal and getting it cook, I did the same with my catch and we lay down waiting for the meat to cook on the fire we put it on.

I wrap a arm around her waist and pull her closer to me. She didn't protest or resist then I kiss her neck, which made her flinch but allow me to kiss her neck for a while. Then Artemis throw me on the ground and kiss me roughly. Soon we pull away to breathe Artemis blush so red at what she did.

"sorry" she says and looks away

"about that its ok" I tell her and kiss those lips again. I wrap me arms around her, she did the same and I felt her firm butt. Which made her squeak a little we made out for ten minutes or so before I smell cook meat. she pull away first " food ready" she murmur to me. I grin and grab a chunk of cook meat and took a big bit out of it.

" hey Artemis can you summon up some barbecue sauce " I asked

" sure " she answer and summon a bottle of the stuff.

And continue eating after I done their still some barbecue sauce left. A evil thought comes to mind as I stare at it. Artemis done eating and lays on her back staring at the sky, I moved to her. And as she is distract I tear off her shirt then unhook the silver bra she is wearing " Percy what are you doing" Artemis ask with a mad tone and a blush. "just relax and enjoy it" I tell her and pour the barbecue sauce on her breasts and start licking them. Artemis moans to what I doing to her and she runs her hands through my hair.

I lick and suck her sizeable breasts for half a hour before I stop. Artemis whimpers at me for stopping. " I think that enough for today my Lady" I tell her she nodded looking sad and summon a new shirt to replace the one I torn and zap us back to New York. I kiss her goodbye "we're be going on a other date Percy?" Artemis asking while looking desperate before I leave " sure" I answer and left.

**Done I think of having the next chapter a threesome with Percy, Clarisse and Artemis or should it be just Percy and Artemis. Review **


	22. Chapter 22

**Percy's pov**

I sat in my cabin at night waiting for her. Clarisse came in looking tired " so Percy how that date with Artemis go " is the first thing she says to me. So I told her how it went plus what I did afterward which was hang around New York with my mom as she goes on errands and then got drop from here for a few days.

As we talk someone knock on the door. I move to the door while Clarisse quickly hide under a bunk. I open the door and to my surprise found Artemis standing in front of me " hey Percy" she said and walk in. I lift a eyebrow at her "what" she ask

" it the middle of the night my Lady" I answer her

"just thought we can talk" she said

"is this about what happen earlier Artemis" I say and she blushes madly. She nodded in the end and I grin. She slaps me hard "you lucky I don't turn you into a jack lope and eat you" she tells me in a mad tone. I pretend to be scare for a minutes then grab and whisper why she is really here.

" not sure maybe I curious about what could had happen on our date" she answer me. I smirk, " maybe I show you what I was thinking of doing to you" I say and slap her butt then held her chin as I torn off a other of her shirt. " Percy I think I should leave now" Artemis said to me while moving away from me but I hug her tightly against me. While slipping my right hand down the skirt she wearing I pull down her white panties and finger the huntress. Man hearing Artemis moans is like music to my ears she cum after a few minutes I wipe my hand on her skirt then let her go and strip to my boxers Artemis blushes again at this.

And without saying anything she gets on her knees and grab my dick from my boxers. Wow didn't think a virgin goddess will ever do that, she gave it a few stroke before sucking it I felt happy why? Easy, Artemis the huntress, virgin goddess and suppose boy hater is giving me a blowjob.

I soon cum in the goddess mouth she choke on it a little but drinks every drop of it. Then I lift and toss her on a bunk then join her. I remove the bra she wearing and slip off her skirt I took a moment to examine the nude goddess who lay under me. Nice fine auburn hair, flawless fair color body, sizeable breasts with small pink nipples and silver eyes but I think its her face that turns me on it red from her blushing and she looks so nervous its cute.

"ready" I asked after discarding my boxers and putting on a condom. Artemis thought for a moment before she nodded and enter her. She so tight, warm and wet I felt like I was going to cum early but I didn't. I start thrust in and out of her Artemis felt different from Rachel and Clarisse maybe it because she a goddess.

"don't think about them" she whisper in my ear damn she must just had read my mind. Artemis hold me tightly as I screw her, she also moans and cries my name too I felt her nails digging into my back thankfully she can't bleed me but it hurts like hell. I felt her cum after a while then flip on her belly and told her get on her hands and knees then I took her from behind .

I grab a handful of her hair as I ram Artemis's pussy harder. Artemis moans louder and I start calling her a slut, whore and many other things and she takes it.

"you like this don't you bitch" I tell her as I kept fucking her

"yes I do Percy" is her reply then I felt her Cumming I pull out of her and ram her asshole. She screams at first but then stop and whimpers as I start screwing her and soon I cum.

I pull out of Artemis, she rolls on her back and I just stare at her, eyes full of pleasure , her juices dripping from her pussy, a layer of sweat on her and her breathing hard and fast. I smile evilly " no more please Percy I too tired" Artemis said after she saw the smile but I shook my head and in a minutes Artemis is bouncing on my dick. She moans my name repeating and i play with her breasts.

Soon we both cum and she collapse on me. I remove my condom and toss it on the floor then move Artemis off me to my side. I stroke her hair while she lay her head on my chest " that was great Percy" she murmur to me " you do know you broken your oath" I tell her " yes but it was worth it, you special different from other men, I mean you could had taken me at our latest date but didn't and your kind, brave, smart, loyal and if I had choice between you or some other guy, you be it Percy that why I gave my virginity to you don't had to worry about explaining to me about your little harem and I just fine with sharing you" she said and kiss me. Soon she asleep snuggle up against me and Clarisse get out from under the bunk where she hid " good night Percy" she says with a smirk and leaves. Tonight was great had sex with Artemis she now part of harem and fine with it and soon I get Akiko but that won't for a while at least.

**Done hope you like. Review **


	23. Chapter 23

_**Percy's pov**_

_I _woke with a beautiful goddess clinging on me. "time to wake my huntress" I whisper in her ear. She moans saying five more minutes and rolls her side I let her be and get ready for the day. I get jeans and a black shirt tell Artemis I be outside and she reply "ok, now let me sleep" and I walk out the door. I grab breakfast and hang with my girl Clarisse for a while doing some sword fighting and wresting which she forced me to do.

I talk with the guys like the stroll twins, Nico and a few others. Conner like asking Nico if his ass is ok to which he answer with a punch to his shoulder. I laugh I notice Nico making a painful face every time he sit now " hey Nico how Thalia" I ask since he was at the hospital when I left " she out and back hunting with the hunters" he answers me.

I make out with Clarisse later in the woods when I got away from the guys. And did some other "things" too with her. I hope those Nymph didn't see us or hear, I saw Thalia later and walk up to her " hey what are you doing here" " well I finally release from that hospital and Artemis is suppose to pick me up here" she answer and I couldn't grin. " why are you grinning Percy" Thalia asks with suspicion in her voice. " oh I think I saw her in the woods" I answer her.

"ok" Thalia and she then move toward the woods. " hey need any help" I ask and she looks more suspicion now. " sure" she muttered to me and I lead her to the woods, oh I wish Thalia knew I going to do with her.

**Thalia's Pov **

I felt a little creep out with Percy leading me into the woods. Is he going to killed? Or what "no Percy never do anything like that" I thought but that smile he got on his is really creeping me out**. **soon he got me deep in the woods " ok where Artemis " I ask him "oh she sleeping_ in my cabin" he answer _

" why is she in your cabin" I asked Percy with a annoyed tone. "we had sex last night" he answer and I almost fell at hearing this. " you did what with her" I shout " I slept with her last night Thalia, I just told you" Percy says.

I felt angry and also wondering if he telling the true " then did you lead me here" I shout at him. Percy grin and he grab my shoulder then pull me into a kiss, at first I piss off more than I ever be, but it felt great, and I soon my back against a tree with Percy ravaging my mouth.

While at the same time has a hand on my ass. Then pull away from me, I take a deep breathe and ready to shout but he stop me by slipping his hand in my pants. And fingering me a little then Percy tells me to undress. " no" I say and he grabs on of tits and rubs my nipple through my shirt and bra. Causing me to moan and Percy then again orders me to undress. I found his sea green staring at me with lust, so I slowly undress, first me top and bra.

Percy started to lick and suck on my breasts which felt so good that can't help but moans to this. He also plays with my pink nipples and tease me too then stops, "let get a more serious now" Percy says and unbutton his pants. I suddenly know what wants me to do I tell him no but he gives me a look that scare me. So I end up taking his shaft, give it a few stroke and then take it in my mouth.

Soon I giving Percy a blowjob he moans a little. And he force his dick down my throat, I gagged a little but continue and he cum in mouth. I swallow every drops of his cum which to my surprise taste pretty good. Then I remove the rest of my clothes and Percy also too, soon he licking my pussy and I just moan to this and enjoy the pleasure I receiving.

Soon he Percy makes me cum then he enter me after putting a condom. I moan his name as he thrust into me, we fuck in a few positions before he and I were spend. "well what this" I hear a voice and find Clarisse staring at us. I move from Percy chest, where I collapse after bouncing from his cock.

Clarisse doesn't seem mad but she looking at me. "this isn't what it looks like" I said like a idiot "well it looks like you were fucking my boyfriend" Clarisse says and pull me by the hair until our eyes me. She grin and runs a hand over my breasts "not bad a B cup size" she tells before kissing me. I try to break the kiss but I tired and after a minute give up and Clarisse undress. And I soon found myself in a threesome with Percy and Clarisse to my surprise I enjoy it , yeah I really enjoy Clarisse licking my pussy, sucking Percy's dick, having also to lick Clarisse pussy and taking some more of Percy's cock.

By the time I walk out of the woods I limping and have a big smile on my face.

**Percy's pov **

I watch Thalia with that smile on her face as she left and laugh a little. Then look at Clarisse after redressing "thought you like the other Thalia the muse one" she asks "yeah I do but this Thalia I always had a thing for too and I get the other too soon" I answer her. She nodded and we kiss and I head back to my cabin. And find Artemis awake and dress " Percy I need to get back to the hunt" she says and I tell ok and we spare a kiss before she leaves " oh one thing I fuck Thalia today" I tell her as she about zap to Zeus cabin to get Thalia and go back to the hunt. She lift a eyebrow and laughs "was she good" she asks I nodded and she smile then leaves. I lay on my bunk thinking that today is also a great day.

**Hope you like. Review **


	24. Chapter 24

**Percy's Pov**

I grin as they lead Annabeth in the room. Today a good day why? Because its Annabeth trial and I here to testily against her with Rachel. I listen as the charges were call out and well listen as Annabeth lawyer try to declare she pledged insanity but she instead denies this and fire the guy and will represent herself.

Damn I wonder she smart to do that. Well anyway the state of New York go on with that Annabeth kidnapped me and later Rachel, held us as prisoners, plan to kill Rachel, assault a cop, stolen his gun, rob Rachel's car and attempted to kill four other people.

At first Annabeth saying me and Rachel let her take us, she didn't hurt that cop and Thalia, Nico, Clarisse and Grover were trying to robbed us. I look at the bitch in disbelieve we let her kidnapped us man she nuts.

And soon I and Rachel are call up swear that oath to tell the true and told our stories got question by Annabeth and the guy who represent the state. Annabeth asks if we dated before.

I answer yes and why is that important and Annabeth asks why I broke up with her, I look at the judge " do I had to answer her and what does this had to do with the trial" I said "no you don't boy" he answer and looks Annabeth. "ms Chase what does Mr. Jackson answer had to do with this case" he asks her

" nothing I just want to know " she says and I look at her " your crazy" I tell her. "no I not Percy" she shouts and attacks me, I felt her hands around my neck and luck me the guards shock her with those stun guns. I couldn't help but laugh a little as I watch her twitch a before being drag but to her table.

Weirdly the trial is still now after a other hour the jury goes to decision. Annabeth look so clam with that short haircut she got in jail and orange jumpsuit she wearing. The jury came " we find Annabeth Chase guilty on all counts" one gut said Annabeth look stunned now and scare "Annabeth Chase I sentenced you to 15 years of prison time with no chance of patrol" the judge said. Then the doors open and Athena walk in "I like to say something judge" she said and whisper to the judge

" I change my mind Ms chase you sentenced to five years in prison and a other five in a mental asylum for treatment" he says and pull down that hammer of his and the trial is over.

"hey Athena what did you tell him" I whisper to outside the courtroom. "well Percy I told the judge because of your break up with my daughter it cause a mental breakdown in her which cause her to do those things" she declared with a smile. " you use your power on him" I tell her "prove it" she reply with a smirk.

"want to go get a coffee" I asked her which throw her off. "sure why not" Athena said to me. I call out to Rachel if she wants to join us " sure" she answer and join us as we hop into Athena's sport car.

We reach some small diner and talk over some hot coffee. " so why help Annabeth clearly she lost it" I asked already knowing the answer "easy boy she my daughter I not letting her do hard time for what you did to her" Athena muttered at me.

I laugh at her " all I did was break up with her" she look down for a moment " I was happy when you two broke" she says before cut in " Athena your daughter kidnapped me and Percy, shot at your half sister Thalia, cousin Nico, Percy's girlfriend Clarisse and Grover who lord of Wild, she was focus on killing me and having Percy all for herself" Athena look piss now " shut up mortal" "I the oracle Lady Athena so don't piss me off" Rachel says and throws her coffee in Athena face.

"my face" Athena screams and roll around on the ground. "run" Rachel shouts while stealing Athena car keys, as you can guess we took her ride and dump it later in some bad part of New York city and I already see some people looking at it. I didn't even set the alarm and in hour or so the car got took apart and ransack. I call a cab and took Rachel home we share a goodbye kiss and I left for my place.

**Hope you enjoy I think in the next chapter I do POV of Annabeth first day in prison, should or not, I wonder if some females rape every others like some men do in male prison, and i could had Athena screw by Percy later in the story after she try take revenge for what Rachel did. Review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Annabeth 's Pov**

I curse as I left the bus and stare at the prison where I suppose to spend five years. Stupid red hair she hasn't shot me in the back I be with Percy now in some safe place instead of here.

After going through the fences and checking, I lead to my cell which I be sharing with some other woman who looks in her 20s. "new" she asks claming I nodded "well I show you around tell you about you should know about and stuff" she said and grab my hand.

After the tours I got into the showers and notice a group of females much older staring at me. They move closer me and the other females started to leave, there are five of them. "look what we got here girls a newbie so newbie what your in for" I said I ignore her until she grab my hair and push me to the wall.

I then smash my fist to her face which cause her to fall, round house kick a other, punch a other one and beat down the last and shove a soap bar down her throat.

I step out the showers and dry then change back into that orange jumpsuit I also notice some of the women were scare of me and kept their distance.

My room mate I later learn is call Sarah Green like all telling how brave I was in beating those women. "their the top gang in this prison and you beaten them so easily" she says

I smile at this "you know you could maybe rule this prison Annabeth" Sarah says to me with a serious look. She right I could be running this shit hole by the end of the month with my smarts and Sarah who could be the muscle and others I recruit I be running the place.

But I not staying here for five years I be planning my escape and revenge first get the fuck out of here, then killed that whore Rachel and lastly get Percy back one way or a other.

I later slept that night finely.

**Percy's Pov**

I felt a shiver run through my back. "some thing wrong" Akiko asks me, me and her are currently hanging out at a hot topic with her shopping plus Ryan and Susie are here too. I learn that their both into each other but haven't gave the guts to tell each other about their feelings. Akiko has been thinking of a plan to get them together " hey Ryan don't you got that date with Sally McClendon today" Akiko says to him.

"oh yeah" Ryan says

"wait you got a date with her" Susie asks with a jealous look on her face.

"yeah she ask me out last night on the phone" Ryan reply but didn't notice Susie face

And with that his phone rang he answer and after a few minutes hang up " I got to leave, it Sally I go to meet her at the movies now" Ryan tells us and leaves. Susie looks so jealous and mad it pretty cute.

"Susie are you jealous" Akiko asks sweetly to her. "no" is the reply "don't lie I know you had a crush on since 5 grade, I say tell him you like him and I know he likes you too" Akiko tells her. "your right Akiko I tell him I how feel about him later but he can still rejection me but if I don't try I never know" Susie said and hugs Akiko and leaves.

"that was a nice thing to do" I said to her, Akiko blushes " well she not the only one with unsaid feeling" she reply to me. For a second I am confused until she grab my shirt pull me to her face and share a short but sweet kiss with me.

I felt my cheeks getting red and also Akiko too. "that was unexpected Akiko" I tells her, she blushes and look nervously to the floor "want to be my boyfriend Percy" she told me with a very nervous tone.

"course I love you be your boyfriend" I answer her and her face lit up with excited and kiss me again. "so date tomorrow night" I ask her she nodded and later I walk her home with my arm around her and she press against me.

I know sooner or later I had to tell Akiko she a demigod and that I got other girls but I think I enjoy the moment for now.

**Enjoy folk, any ideas to the story is welcome. And Review **


	26. Chapter 26

**Percy's Pov**

I gave Artemis a kiss as we sat in the forest. Right now I with my girl Artemis, about five miles from her hunters , she came to camp maybe a hour ago and teleport us here. We just making out and stuff, nothing more due to we don't want the hunters to find us in a awkward position. Artemis says their hunting dinner right now so we should be fine for a while I ran my hand through her hair and ask how Thalia.

"well she was happy for a whole week after you did her sweetly" she says with a grin and lean more on my shoulder. She also placed a hand on my lower body region "someone being dirty today" I whisper to her ear. And I cup one of her breast, Artemis gave a small moan at this action.

I remove her top and bra and play with her tits. As I was sucking one of them we hear a gasp, "shit" I thought after seeing one of Artemis hunters it was Phoebe the best tracker and healer they got if memory serves right. She wearing silver shirt, brown pants and some black boots. Also notice she got her bow and quiver too, "Phoebe what you doing here" Artemis ask her.

"I was look for some game but instead found you breaking you oath my Lady" Phoebe says to Artemis. "don't hate until you try it" Artemis tells her surprising me and Phoebe "sleep with a man never my lady and I can't believe even says that I telling the others" she hiss at us and try to leaves but Artemis quickly tackle her to he ground.

"no your not" she says and does something unexpected, she touch the girl breasts and kiss her neck. "what are you doing" Phoebe shouts whiling looking very by disturbed by Artemis actions. She ignore the girl question and torn off Phoebe shirt, she has a nice white bra on. I felt my dick getting hard from this, Artemis remove the bra and play with Phoebe's tits.

I watch as the girl moan to the pleasure Artemis is giving her. Soon Artemis gestures at me join her I smile, soon I sucking on Phoebe left breast I felt her running a hand through my hair " I just left you two alone now" I hear Artemis say and she walk into the woods. I then take from my shirt, Phoebe blush at my muscles and even drools a little at them too.

I unbutton her pants and pull them off. Then I unzip my zipper "no" Phoebe said to me as she realize what I want her to do, well I grab her by the hair and pull her in front of my member "suck" I ordered her she grab my dick and jerks it a few times plus licks it too. Then takes it in her mouth and sucks on it.

She not bad for a beginner, Phoebe doing pretty good and the way she uses her tongue is great. Starts humming and I just couldn't hold it any more and cum in her head.

Phoebe tries to get away but I held her head until I finish, some of my cum was dripping on her chin but she lick it off. Her eyes are now fill with lust, I torn off her panties and slip a finger in her wet pussy and a other until I had three fingers in her. I fingered the hunter until she cum then I had her clean my fingers , I felt her hand on my dick. I let the girl fondle me for a while before I enter her.

Phoebe was tight as I enter but her pussy got used to my dick being in her after a few minutes. I fuck her like a animal "faster" she cry out

"what that bitch" I tell her

"fuck me faster and harder please Percy" she reply to me and I do as she asks. Soon she somehow flip me on my back and riding my dick like their no tomorrow. "I coming Percy" Phoebe shouts after ten minutes or so and we both climax together. Thankfully I now keep condoms in my pants and I am wearing one on, " that was great" Phoebe whisper to me before collapsing on the ground.

"you should get back now" I tell her and nodded. Then she leaves after redressing, Artemis shows up and kisses me. "you know maybe I should let you fuck the rest of my hunters" she whisper in my ear and grin. " sound like a good idea but maybe later" I tell her and she grab my dick "my turn" she says in a seduced tone.

**Phoebe's Pov **

I came back in the camp and see the others already got food. " hey look phoebe got nothing" one said out loud, I smile " yes I did" I tell them and walk to my tent they all had confused looks on their faces. If only they know.

**hope you like. next chapter i have percy with more of Artemis hunters and i need some names for them,so review some girl names i maybe use them. Review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Percy's pov **

I took a moment to stare at Artemis for the last two hours we been fucking like animals and it was great. She right now sleeping I already dress and decision to go for a walk in the woods for a while she sleeps.

So I walk about 50 feet before someone says "stop or I shoot" I sigh knowing its a other hunter likely. But wonder if she a hot one so I turn around and see her, she has dark brown hair, a b cup breast size, normal hunter jacket with blue jeans, brown boots, she also has green eyes, tan skin and has right now a scowl on that pretty face of hers.

"what are you doing here boy" she asks me right off the start and I walking. "yeah right in the middle of the woods" she hiss at me and aim that bow and arrow on my face. "I Percy Jackson by the way" I says and she tells me that her name is Colleen Mars. "Percy why does that name sound familiar" I hear her muttering to herself " I saved Mount Olympus during the last Titan war" I tell and she lower her bow.

"oh yeah I heard about you" Colleen says to me still ask what I am I doing here. I didn't answer right away but I ask if she new, to which she nodded and again ask what I doing here. I smile and say I show you then got closer to her and pull her into a kiss she resist a little but soon she kisses me back with a passion. I grab one oh Colleen's breasts and rub it she moans to this and I soon got hard.

Then I turn up the heat by telling her to get on her knees. Colleen does and I unzip my pants, Colleen tries to leaves after I did this but I held her and thrust my cock into her wet mouth. Colleen gag on it a little before she got used to it and suck away, for a beginner she good more or less.

I soon cum into her mouth and she drink all of it. Then I tell her undress and she does with protest or complains I also undress too. And Colleen then surprise me by kneeing in front of me again, putting my dick in the middle of her breasts and tit fucking me.

I moan as she did this and for maybe ten minutes she fuck my cock with those fine breasts of hers. " I coming" I tell and she mouth her over the head of my member and swallow my sperm as I cum. When I finish she lets my dick slip out of breasts and looks at me "you taste great" Colleen says with a lustful face, before I could say a thing she grab my dick again and says " now show me how much of a man you are by fucking me"

Now this got my dick hard again I push her on her back, spread open her slender legs and enter her. Just like the other hunters before she tight and very wet I rip her hymen quickly which cause to cry out in pain.

I thrust in to Colleen's pussy pretty hard but the girl love it. She kept shouting "harder, faster, and deeper. I cum into her but I place on a condom before I enter and I felt her too cum. She then flip me on my back fuck me cowgirl style for the next 15 minutes damn this girl has lot of stamina she comes again and rests on my chest.

But I not done yet and I told me get on all four. Colleen does this and soon fuck her asshole and finger her pussy, I notice Colleen grabbing the grass as I kept fucking her sweet ass and I soon I felt myself coming so.

I pull out her, flip Colleen on her back, remove my condom and shot my sperm all over those perky breasts of hers. When I am I grab my clothes and start dressing "so who were you fucking" Colleen asks as she lick off my sperm from her breasts "you leader" I answer and watch her face turn to shock. "well Colleen I should leave but if I look you up and maybe we could do this again" I tell her and her cheeks turn red but she says "sure" and I leaves.

**Unknown Hunter' Pov**

I grind my teeth together how dare that boy take Colleen's virginity well least he smart enough to use a condom. Well anyway I follow the boy from the tree I was in and where I saw him fuck Colleen and that whore she just like let him fuck her I saw her face in pleasure as he screw her and the way she lick off his sperm off her breasts is disgusting.

I soon behind that boy name Percy I don't care who he is or what he done he pay for what he did. Brush off some of my red hair from my black eyes and kept tracking him soon he stop and stretch a little then around and walk back the way he came then from the tree I climb I jump out and attack him.

**Hope you all enjoy Percy with a other Hunter. And I let to thank GleekPJOFreak for the name Colleen and I be using a other for the hunter that attack Percy and also his next fuck in the next chapter. REVIEW **


	28. Chapter 28

**Percy's Pov**

I roll to my right as a other hunter pop out. But she attacking with knives and she looks very piss of, I pull out riptide and strike her. I quickly disarm her and kick her in the guts then point my sword tip at her neck. I stare into her black eyes that were fill with hate "so are you going to kill me" she asks me "no now who the hell are you and why did you attack me" I ask the crazy bitch.

"you fuck one of my friends and I am Kate Yoke and I was going to kill you for what you did to Colleen" she said to me. I sigh wondering if should let her go or not "so should I kill you or let you go" I ask and she went pale and I saw fear in her eyes. " you won't dare do that" she said in a scare tone.

I laugh and she pale some more and I stare her in the eyes and push my sword against her skin. Drew some blood and she was now so pale her skin remind me of paper. "no please I sorry" she begs me I laugh then she says she do any thing, at this I look her over red hair, black eyes, A cup size breasts, tan skin, she a little shorter than me and wearing the usually hunter clothes.

"anything" I ask her and saw angry flash in her eyes "not that you dog" she hiss at me. " but you said any thing if I right" I whisper to her she gulp and slip a hand in my pants " I gave you a hand job and that you get" Kate whispers and jerk me a little.

She fish my dick out of my pants and start giving me a hand job. After a while I cum and my sperm stains her shirt and pants she scowl at me. But I then grab her shirt and pull the girl to her knees and shove my cock in her mouth.

Kate choke a little on my dick before sucking on it. I close my eyes for a moment as she kept sucking me off like this. I deep throat her a little while before I cum again a bit of sperm leak out of mouth and down her chin. She cough a little after I pull my cock out of her mouth "you bastard" she curses at me but I ignore this. And order Kate to undress she does, I stick my sword in the ground and she attacks me I side step to avoid her and wrap on arm around her neck from the behind. As I restrain her I finger her wet pussy " oh gods don't stop" I hear Kate moaning out.

Once I got her Cumming I grin and got her to undress me. She look very nervous but I start to kiss and nibble at her neck Kate moans a little from this action. Then I step it up some more by sucking and bite her tits.

She loved it so she moans some more and ran a hand through my hair. Then I start to lick Kate pussy she just moan louder and I felt her hands on the back of my head try to shove my face deeper on her pussy. Once I made her cum I had her lay on the ground and after putting on my last condom.

I thrust into her fast as she seem to come to her sense of being a hunter. " you fuck dog" she said to me as I start fucking her.

Kate's Pov

I felt like a whore as Percy fuck me but I couldn't help but loved what he doing to me. After he makes me cum he then suck my breasts a little before ordering on all four, he fuck my now sore pussy like a animal and I could help but come almost right there. Then after he makes me cum again he Percy shove dick up my asshole and has anal sex with me for a while.

When he finishes, he toss the used condom away and I for some reason suck on his member again. Again I feel like a whore my mind says stop this and run away but my body loves this, I join the hunters three weeks ago after my stupid ex try to rape after I him I didn't want to had sex with him. Artemis killed him and offer me a chance to join her hunters and I did, well I never thought I be having with a guy ever and I got to say Percy pretty good.

After I finish sucking him he order me to tit fuck him. I place his cock in the middle of my breasts and I fuck his dick. We he told me he coming after about ten minutes I suck on the tip of his cock and swallow his hot sperm until he was dry. Then Percy kiss me on the cheek and whisper " I should get going Kate, maybe we should hook up again if I around next time" and Percy then dress and I do too.

"well I see you got a other one of my hunters" I hear Artemis say as she walk from behind a tree. I got on my knees and beg her forgives for breaking my vow "don't worry Kate I don't mind but don't tell the other girls" she said and kiss Percy. Then it click he fucking lady Artemis too , I can't believe this Artemis not a virgin anymore and she letting him fuck some of us hunters. I grind my teeth and thought about attacking her but Artemis then pull me into a kiss "don't be mad Kate, Percy can take you again when he around our camp" I blush at this. Percy and Artemis talk for a little while before he ask her to him home "Ok Kate going back the others and remember no telling anyone what you did or saw" Artemis tells me and leaves with Percy.

I get the camp site and the other girls ask were I was. I smile and say I was enjoy a nature walk in the woods, also I notice Colleen I wave to her she got this grin her face plus I notice Phoebe has one too guess Percy did her too. I get in my tent and lay on my bed thinking of Percy maybe I will take his offer of a other fuck before I took a nap to rest my tired body.

**Well I hope you like. Percy won't be anymore hunters for a while and I be focusing on him and Akiko for a few chapters now. Review **


	29. Chapter 29

**Percy's Pov**

I wrap my left arm around Akiko's neck and pull her into a kiss. She kiss me back but it was a quick kiss we share, we're at the movie theater watch some horror movie Akiko that wants to see and after a short talk got me to go with her.

After a other hour or so the movie was finish and Akiko is all clinging to me and leading me some where. I let her lead me and I end up at some anime convention in down town I see Ryan and Susie, Ryan wearing school military style Japanese uniform and Susie a school sailor style uniform .

They says hi and pass me a gakuran the name of the uniform he wearing and Susie gives Akiko a sailor uniform and after changing in some changing rooms. Me and Akiko are dress like Ryan and Susie then Akiko has a hair dresser straight my hair and style it again emo like.

When the hair dresser is finish I pay her and Akiko gives me a thumb up and whisper that I looking really hot right now. Well for the next few hours Akiko, me, Ryan and Susie enjoy the anime convention. We met some famous manga authors, snaps some pictures with them, brought some manga and other stuffs.

By the time the convention is closing I tired and want to go home while Akiko wants to go to some costume party and since we are costume already she insist that we go or else . None of us wants to face Akiko's wrath she small but very tough when she wants or needs to be.

And we all then pile into Susie's car and went to the costume party. Akiko was acting like a little girl during the ride to the place she like all saying " are we there yet" and stuff but Ryan got to shut by giving her his ipod to listen.

When we finally got there their tons of people in costume of anime characters. Akiko is the first out the car and I last seen her joining the party quickly. After parking the rest of us join the party and I find Akiko on a dance dance revolution game, she pretty good on the machine and when I get near she see me then smiles.

"hey Percy join me" she said and I shake my head I really feeling like dancing. But Akiko step of the machine and gives me her puppy eyes look and well I gave it. She reset the machine and we both play it " you pretty good Percy" Akiko comment me as I kept up with her.

After we finish we hang out with some people Akiko knows and she introduced me to them. We talk a little and stuff soon it was late and after me, Ryan and Susie had to drag Akiko from the party " I don't to leave it still earl" she says.

"Akiko it one in the morning" Ryan told her. And she finally agreed to leave Susie drop me and Akiko off first. I led her to her apartment our normal clothes in my arms. I kiss her goodbye Akiko then kiss me back but she wrap one arm around my neck, explore my mouth with her tongue and then pull away after a few minutes " I had a real good time Percy" she says then enter her apartment.

I head for my, get in, got in trouble with my mom and finally collapse on my bed then slept.

**Sorry if the chapter short but I been busy lately and stuff but i write a longer one next time. I think next chapter I have Percy do some "things" to Akiko. And I also planning a Percy Jackson crossover with Ace Combat story pretty soon, got the idea playing Ace combat 5 last few days. Review **


	30. Chapter 30

**Percy's Pov**

I watch as Akiko is texting on her phone. Right now me and her are in her room, Akiko's dad is some project in CA and she invited me over today.

Well her room pretty much like any other girl bedroom some girly stuff here and there, clothes, some poster of bands, singers and other things like mango books, shoes, and a laptop.

"hey Percy can you grab that box near my desk" Akiko ask me as she look up from her phone. I grab the box she ask it is pink and small then pass it to her Akiko smiles at me which creep me out a little.

Then she open the box and reveals a pink lace bra with matching panties. " Percy you think this will look good on me" she ask me with a innocent tone.

I felt my face getting red and maybe just trickle of blood coming from my nose. Akiko then went into her bathroom and in five minutes came out wearing those lingerie.

"so what you think Percy" she ask me again. " you look great Akiko" I answer and she grin at me then slowly move toward me and kiss me.

"you know Percy we all alone in my apartment and my dad won't be back for two days at least" she whisper in my ear.

I look at her as she turn her back to me and shake that ass of her then gets on her bed. She get in a pose that made her look very hot right now.

" are you sure" I ask her as I laid on bed next to her.

"yes Percy I want you now" she answer me and grab my dick even through it still in my pants.

" take them off" Akiko order me and I obey her, pants were soon toss to the floor and Akiko.

Pull down my boxers then stroke me for a minute "I didn't think you be this big" Akiko says in surprise after seeing my hard cock.

Then she start sucking and licking it for a good period of time.

Before I cum and she swallow all if it. " mm yummy" she said to me as I remove my shirt then I pull from her bra and suck on her small but fine tits.

I felt her hands running through my hair as I suck on her breasts. "yes Percy that good" I hear Akiko moan out to me.

Then I kiss my way from her tits to her panties and slowly removing them. And find a smooth wet shaven pussy which I started to eat out and Akiko told me to keep going.

Soon I made her cum and drink up her love juices.

Akiko then ordered me to laid on the bed she then straddling my stomach. And lower her self and grinds against my dick " stop teasing" I told her and she smirks at me.

And lower her waiting pussy on to my member and in seconds I in her.

Akiko is very tight but also wet and warm I felt like I cum their and now but I stop my self.

Her first cry is full of pain but then as she fuck me I hear cries of pleasures. After a while she cum and I roll her on her back and thrust into her and fuck her brain out.

Then after ten minutes I have her on all four and ram her tight ass and had anal sex with her for a while before.

Taking her vagina again and as I thrusting into her I can feel my balls ready to explode if I don't cum soon.

" Akiko I coming" I shout and smiles "ok then cum in me don't worry i on the pill if you wondering" she answer and we climax together.

Afterwards were both cuddling, still naked and looking at each other. " I love you Percy" Akiko tells and rests her head on my chest " and I love you too" I tell her and she giggles and soon sleep in each other arms.

**Well hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took this long to update but I was a little busy with other stories and stuff well anyway Percy finally laid Akiko andshe soon find out about Percy harem next chapter. Review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Akiko's Pov**

I open my eyes and find my lover Percy stilling sleeping I smile remember the sex we have last night.

I stroke his hair a little and also his dick too which earn moans from him.

Then I decision to hop of bed, wash my teeth and stuff then cook breakfast for me and Percy oh I impress him with my cooking skills.

I ended up making eggs and bacon with toast pretty soon Percy got up. And enter the kitchen wearing only his dark blue boxer "that looks good" he say to me and sit down to eat.

"so how was last night baby" Percy ask me with a wink at the end.

I blush "great it was just great my lover" I answer and then sat on his lap.

Since I wearing nothing but a black silk robe I tease him by grind against his member.

"hey stop that Akiko" Percy whisper in my ear and lift me off him. I pout and give him the puppy eyes he sighs and let me back on him.

I went back to what I was doing and soon I felt Percy's hard cock then I off. Got on my knees, pull down his boxers and start to blow him.

He was shock at first but Percy let me continue sucking him off.

When he cum I drank his sperm and enjoy then he lift me up and place me on the table.

Percy then pull off my robe, spread my legs apart and starts eating my wet pussy.

He really good with his tongue by the time Percy makes me cum I in pure pleasure. Percy smiles as I am in a daze from my orgasm then he back eating his meal,

It made me a little mad as I watch him eat. He teasing me by stopping and acting like it never happen.

I decision to put back on my robe and play with his hair a little.

"do you had other girlfriends" I ask him and he choke a little on a piece of bacon. "why you asked" Percy said in a strange tone.

" I just wondering if you been with other girls in the sack because you were so good last night" I tell him.

He thought a moment and look me in the eyes with a serious face.

"Akiko I had a harem" he said and I shock for a minute then open my mouth to say.

**Percy's Pov**

I watch as Akiko open her mouth and shout " that so cool" and I just fall on my side in pure shock at her words.

As I lay on my side I wonder if Akiko heard me correct just now.

**Cliff hangover. Sorry if it short but I been busy the last few days and I can only find the time to write at night for a while now but next chapter will be longer also I update my other stories soon. Review **


	32. Chapter 32

**Akiko's Pov**

I giggle as Percy took me into camp half blood he finally told me about how I a demigod and he one too plus a lot of stuff like the gods, monsters and some war they fought a while back.

When he told me I just felt happy finally I know who my mom is and that I be meeting the other girls in Percy's harem.

I felt nervous at first when he ask if I want to meet them but I got over it if I going to be sharing Percy I should to know the girls I be sharing him with.

Plus I the idea of a orgy involving me, Percy and other girls is running though my thoughts for a while.

We after a tour of the camp grounds and meeting my half siblings. I lay in Percy's cabin with him watching TV on a flap screen his dad send him.

I had on death note and I just loved that Anime it so cool that you can kill people with a note book.

Well any way a girl comes in the cabin and we I saw her I know this is Clarisse.

Percy told me much about especially how she looks. We stare at each other and awkwardness settles in Percy try to break by introducing me to her.

"Clarisse this is Akiko and Akiko this Clarisse" he said and looks like he expects a fight or something.

I stare again at one of the women who I be sharing Percy with and smile she not bad looking in my opinion. Nice brown hair, brown eyes, tall, nice chest size and tough looking.

"so your Akiko" she ask me and I nod and she smiles.

Then Clarisse grab me by my shirt and felt my body.

I moan as she slip a hand under my jeans and fingered me a little. And she did this a slim, red head and about 5'7 girl open the door and walks in.

So this is Rachel she stares mouth open at me and Clarisse while Percy watching from a bunk.

"ok what going now" she asks and i introduce myself and she does the same. By this time Clarisse has a grin on her face she grabs Rachel by the hair and kisses her.

Ok now it getting hot in here and in minutes Rachel is naked and Clarisse playing her. While Percy comes from behind and undress me plus him self pretty soon we all naked and kneeling in front of Percy.

I can only guess on how Percy feeling it must be great. Three hot girls who are his girlfriends are sucking, licking and sharing his big cock between each other got to be great.

Well as we're sharing his dick I feel Clarisse fingers slip up in my pussy and fingered me and Rachel also getting the same treatment.

After a while Percy cum and the three of us open our mouths and try catch some of his seed we got some of his cum but most end up on our faces, breasts and hair.

And we then lick off the cum off each other faces and breasts. I straight and usually won't be doing stuff like this with other females but if I want to be part of this harem I guess I got to get used to this stuff likely happening a lot.

But it be only with other members of Percy's harem and only them because like I said I straight.

Well anyway Percy starts pounding into Clarisse while me and Rachel watch and fingered ourselves.

Going Percy and Clarisse making love pretty much got a much hornier and Rachel too.

"hey want to get in a 69" she ask me and I thought for a moment "sure" I told her.

We got in position and started to eat each other pussy.

We Percy finish with Clarisse he then fuck Rachel next which made me a little jealous. Why does she go next.

Well I watch them go at it and hoping it be my turn soon while Clarisse takes a well deserve rest.

When Percy finally done with Rachel he look at me with lustful eyes and a creepy smile. And I lick my lips knowing I be getting a good fuck today and he first grab me throw on a bunk, gets on top of me and thrust into me.

Percy was like a animal he screw my pussy and asshole hard. And he shot so much my seed into me that if I wasn't on birth control pills I likely he pregnant with his child after this.

And also after he finish fucking my asshole, he had me suck his cock clean and he also face fuck me then cum again in my mouth I swallow it all.

Then we lay on the bunk breathy heaving Percy smile "we should do this again" he said out loud and I heard Rachel and Clarisse approve the idea.

Clarisse also said " with more people next time" and we all laugh then cuddle up in the same bunk with me on top of Percy and Rachel and Clarisse on his sides then we all fell into a blissful sleep.

**Hope you all like the chapter next one be out as I soon as I can finish it. Also I hope every one who die in the 9/11 attacks are rest in peace and we all never forgot that day. REVIEW PEOPLE **


	33. Chapter 33

**Percy's Pov**

I woke to three beautiful girls sleeping with me in the same bunk.

Akiko is the first awake she stare at me with a large grin struck on her face. I try to get out of bed but Akiko stops me with her puppy eyes.

It so hard to say no to those eyes and face.

So I just let on her lay on top of me for a little while longer before she let me go and get ready for the day.

Rachel and Clarisse still slept peacefully in the bunk even after me and Akiko got ready.

We left the cabin with them still sleeping together first me and Akiko get breakfast then I teach her simple swordsmanship so she defend her self if a monster attack,

I afterwards a little bits of other things I teach her and she get bored.

"can we just rest now" she asks me with those eyes again

I sigh and say yes she squeaks and drag me off to the beaches.

We watch the sky a little before she plays with my hair. And goes on about some ideas on how she can do my hair next time I laugh a little at this and smile.

**Akiko's Pov**

I lean in and kiss Percy after he smiles at my ideas on how to do his hair.

Then I had him let me sit on his lap and we make out while the tides were coming " I love you " I whisper in his ear.

He grin and kisses my nose, cheeks and forehead before my lips and then we had a friendly game of him chasing me around.

Later we see Clarisse and Rachel are up too.

They wave at us and head off somewhere but Rachel who talk to us a little kiss Percy and said she off to visit her parents.

I did a happy dance in my head because now I got Percy for a little more longer since she won't be in camp for a while to take his attention off from me.

Well anyway Percy and I kiss and tease each other for a hour with it was lunch we both went to our tables.

I sat with my new found siblings one of them Katie tease me about Percy "so are you two doing it" she whispers in my ear as she sits next to me.

I blush and look away but still kept eating my lunch.

" oh c'mon I know you two are very close I seen the two you on the beach" she said and smirk at me

I frozen and started to think about what to do.

"so are two fucking" Katie said again to me and giggles quietly as she can.

I blush even redder and whisper to her " so what if I am" and she grins "Percy is taken if you didn't know Akiko" Katie tells me and also says he dating Clarisse.

I ignore Katie for the rest of lunch and left as fast I can but she caught up to me. "I can wait until Clarisse finds out what you are two are doing" she says and laughs.

"don't you got a boyfriend or some thing that should kept you busy" I tell her and Katie looks piss now " had a boyfriend name was Travis we broke up after I found out he having a gay relationship with his brother Connor" she told me and I felt bad for ask her that.

Then I got a idea "hey want to find out how big Percy is" I ask and Katie look shock a blush already forming on her face.

Not waiting for her reply I grab her hand and lead her to Percy for some fun I guess and much more I laugh evilly in my head at the things me and Percy can do to her.

**Hope you all like the chapter and next be out soon. Review**


	34. Chapter 34

**Percy's Pov **

I was relaxing on the beach when Akiko came along with Katie in tow.

I lift a eyebrow at Akiko she grins and then unbutton, unzip and fishes out my dick right in front of Katie.

I blush wondering if Akiko has lost it and wishing Katie can look away but instead stare wide eyes of my dick Akiko strokes it until it rock hard "see Katie he big" she tells her half sister.

Akiko then tells Katie if she wants to touch, Katie's face turns bright red but she moves forwards and grippes it I moan a little as I feel Katie soft hands on my cock.

" ok now slowly get Percy a hand job" Katie's sister whisper to her, she responds with a slow but then fast hand job.

Which cost me to cum and some of it hit Katie's face. She lick a little of it then lick the rest of my semen " yummy" she says and gets down on her knees.

And takes my dick in her mouth and sucks like a pro, she uses her tongue with great skills. I then remember Travis going on how Katie can give good blowjobs but she won't put out and this soon cause him to dump her.

Oh gods Percy your bigger than Travis" she tells me after I cum in her mouth she swallow every last drop of it. I felt proud knowing I bigger than Travis who now if I hear right sucking his brother Connor dick.

I watch as Katie then pull down her jeans and gets on all four. With out any more signs I knee behind her lower her panties and thrust into we both let of cries of pleasure.

I push up her shirt and bra just in enough to feel her soft breasts. I pinch them and got more moans.

I broke through her hymen fast and screw her dog style for a hour before pulling out and Cumming on her face. She lick the cum off her face with pride, she suck me some more.

Then I took her ass and pounded her until my cum is leaking from her asshole and she begging no more. I kiss her on the left cheek and spank her ass a few times until it red.

Then finally pull up my boxers and jeans. Katie did the same plus push down her shirt and bra she blushing madly and not looking at me.

I smile and hug her she returns the hug and embraces me I stroke her hair a little. " enjoy it baby" I whisper to her " fuck yeah, you are my first Percy" Katie said to me.

" this so awesome thank gods I remember to bring my phone" we hear behind and remember about Akiko who now grinning and holding a phone.

" you recorded us" I ask knowing the answer

" yeah and it was awesome" she reply to me

I smile and we kiss each other then I kiss Katie.

She kiss me back and she thrust her tongue into my mouth to explore it.

I after the kiss I explain to Katie about my harem

I wait for her to scream how I a pervert or a man whore or maybe me and my girls are crazy.

But she didn't instead she looks at me with a grin.

"think I can join"

I look at her " what" I ask he not believing my ears

"I said can I join" Katie says to me

"sure I guess but you go to see Clarisse first" I told her and in a few minutes.

We at my cabin and Clarisse by this time is up and just leaving. She stops us and stare at Katie, she quickly explains to her if she can join us and Clarisse thought for moment then kiss Katie until they are making out.

I expect Katie to push her back but she didn't and kiss back Clarisse.

When they pull away Clarisse said" sure but remember I the boss" then left for some camp class she teaching today.

We spend the rest of the day hanging out before I turn in for the night for a good night sleep.

**Finally I done with this chapter I be so busy lately I had had time to write or update more often lately. Well anyway the next chapter be out soon and REVIEW.**

**Ps if anyone wants to recommend a girl from the series to be Percy's next harem member just review your choice. **


	35. Chapter 35

In the underworld

**Bianca's Pov**

I stared at my father, as I ask him for a request "Dad, can I come back tolife?" he looks at me.

"No" he said, I, then give him the 'puppy dog eyes and a pout' look, but hetries to look away but can't.

You see, I'm pretty much tired of being dead and it's so boring in theunderworld. I want to live and feel life again.

"Fine, now stop giving me that look" he finally said.

"Also can Zoe nightshade come back, too?" I asked him and he was going to saysno, but I gave him the look again.

"Fine, her too"

I smiled, he summoned Zoe who looks at me with wonder. Dad explained to her,that she's coming back to life with me and her jaw dropped at hearing this.

He then snapped his fingers, then Zoe and I became alive again.

We noticed that we weren't ghost anymore, then dad teleported us to Camp HalfBlood.

When we got there, we noticed something's very bad, we're naked.

"Great" Zoe said, as she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. We lookedaround and found that it's night time, we're both neared a cabin."Ok Bianca let's get in the cabin, and see if there's some clothes to betaken, and leave fast" Zoe said to me, I grinned, because finally she hadlearned to speak modern language.

Well, without any choice, we break in to the cabin and found one person in it.

He jumps out of his bed and somehow, has a sword instantly.

He, then, turns a lamp on the nightstand and to our surprise, we find thatit's, Percy.

"Zoe, Bianca" he said to us, as he lay down his sword and stared at us inwonder and shock.

**Percy's Pov **

I woke to the sound of someone opening the door to my cabin. I waited insilence for a minute then grabbed riptide from the nightstand and uncappedit.

After getting riptide uncapped, I then turn on the lamp on my nightstand andto my shock, it is...

Zoe and Bianca.

But their dead. I saw Zoe died and Bianca died saving others and I, in herfirst quest.

"Zoe, Bianca" I said, then lay down riptide and look at them "How are you twostill alive?" I asked them, shocked and Bianca explain everything to me, but even though, I was listening to her,I am staring at her both naked and i's very hard to ignore this. Bianca has olive colored skin, small breasts, shaved pussy, long brown hair and brown nipples, that made me want to fuck her, plus she looks 14 than 12 when she died.

And for Zoe she's still the same 5'6, long silky black hair, coppery likeskin, black eyes and I notice her c cup breasts with brown nipple looking great asever.

Zoe noticed what I am doing and flash a glare at me.

"Ah, need anything" I said, while I quickly looked down and Bianca ask if sheand Zoe can borrow some clothes.

In a few minutes, they're in my other spare boxers and two of my a little big on Bianca but fit Zoe perfectly.

Well, Bianca fell asleep in the other spare bunk, and pretty soon leaving Zoeand I alone.

"So, how was the underworld" I asked her

"The usual" she answered me, we talk about what happen since she died for awhile, until I'm sitting next to her.

I decided to make a move on her and hope she doesn't hurt me.

I kissed her lips, when I distracted her by saying "Do you want some food?".

Her lips tasted good and she returns the kiss, then explored my mouth, untilshe was done.

I then cup one of her breasts and squeezed it, and I got a moan from Zoe, I thenremoved her shirt. Lick and suck her breasts hungrily "oh fuck, your good,Percy" she said to me, I grinned and kissed her. Then remove the boxers and ate her pussy Zoe said as, I pleasure her, for a half hour before she cum.

Soon my own clothing was gone and I put on a condom "Ok Percy, we do this justonce, but if you go around telling people about this your dead, got it? " Zoethreatened me, I nodded and enter her.

She felt really tight, wet and warm after letting her get used to me. I thrustinto her wildly.

"fuck,fuck,fuck!" I hear her cried out, I sucked on her breasts a little more,while she digs her nails into my back.

We both cummed and for the next hour try many other positions includingcowgirl style, doggy style and 69.

"That was great and to believe, I died a virgin" Zoe whispered to me, as shesnuggled up with me and slept. I soon sleep, too, but before sleeping, Ithought of Bianca and how am I going to get her.

**Bianca's Pov**

I laid in silent, I'm shocked, I really can't believe Zoe and Percy had , I just open my eyes just a crack and saw almost all of it, it turned meon.

Already, my pussy is wet and wanting Percy's dick in me but I decided to wait foranother time.

I go to sleep with a smile, knowing I get a turn with Percy one way or theother.

**Hope you all like people that I bought Zoe and Bianca back to be in Percy's harem. Next chapter it be Bianca turn with Percy. REVIEW **


	36. Chapter 36

**Bianca's Pov**

I watched as she slept with Percy, I grind my teeth in jealousy, as she cuddle with him. _Why her_? I mean, I'm pretty enough for Percy, I got off the bed and moved next to Percy. I pulled the covers a little until his cock was exposed.

I grabbed it gently and give it a few stroke, to get it hard, then wrapped my lips around it and suck.

I heard him moan softy, which encouraged me to keep going. I licked his dick with my tongue and to my surprise, he tasted great, so I eagerly kept sucking his cock and drank his yummy and sticky semen, when he cummed.

"Hope you enjoyed it, girl" someone said to me, I looked to where the voice came from and saw Percy wide awake looking at me.

"Bianca, you been a bad girl, I think you need to be punished" he said to me and free himself from Zoe's grip.

He first told me to strip and get on my bunk, I did as he says and slowly strip. Then hopped on my bunk for him and he gets on it, too.

Percy opens my legs wide and starts eating out my pussy. I moaned his name as he does this to me, plus I pinched my nipple, too.

I closed my eyes to the pleasure I am getting from Percy.

Part of me can't believe this is even happening and I just smile knowing this was real. Then we do a 69, which I enjoyed very much, after sucking his member again.

Percy got on top of me, spread my legs wide open and slowly enters my womanhood.

"Fuck, Bianca, your tight" he said to me as he kept going and soon broke my hymen.

I shed some tears after he broke it, but he kissed them away and stopped, after his whole dick was in me. I moaned madly, as I felt his rod in me, it fills my small pussy up, after that, he thrusted in and out of me.

I cried out his name, and moaned to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his shoulder.

Then my orgasm came and I had two more before Percy came.

He sucks on my tits for a bit, before ordering me to get on my hands and knees.

I did it and he begin to pound me from the back, "who's my bitch?" he whisper in my ear.

I was shocked at what he said, but it just turned me on some more.

"I am your bitch" I cred out for him and got a hard slap to my ass.

"That's my bitch" he told me.

Then he cummed and rammed my butt next, which was painfull at first, as he pushed it in my ass.

When he was done, he laid on his back, I then mounted and rode him like there's no tomorrow.

When we both finally climaxed, I laid in his chest looking into his green eyes.

"Love you, Percy" I tell him and he smiles.

"Me too, bitch" he said, while he hugged me tighter, but I let the bitch thing slid.

We chat a little more, before taking a nice nap.

**Zoë's pov**

I giggled a bit as I looked at them, they're so cute together, Bianca in Percy's arms and her head resting on his chest.

I felt a bit jealous, but it went away after I slipped in the same bunk with them and found a spot.

As I went back to sleep, I wonder what Lady Artemis will do to me if she found out I'm not a virgin any more...

* * *

**Done! Short but I need to finish my other stories, too. REVIEW PLS!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Percy's pov **

I woke to Bianca soft snoring which to me seem so cute I run a hand through her hair for a bit. Also did the same for Zoe who look so beautiful I really lucky to have had them last night. I woke them up so they can get ready they complain about being woke up but got dress in some of my clothes.

Then we left the cabin they went out first before I follow we share one last kiss before the two left to see Artemis. I decision to go and eat some breakfast then pretty much do some camp activates for the day.

Zoë's Pov

Me and Bianca with a drachmas that Percy gave us call lady Artemis to pick us up.

She was happy that we were back and in a minute is standing before us. " I missed you two" she told us then gave us bone breaking hugs before teleporting us back to the other hunters.

They shout and hug us in joy plus ask us how are we back from the dead.

I smile as we both got hunter uniforms and were given a tent to live in, I also glare at Thalia and could help to disbelieve that she is my replacement after I first die.

Got some new gear plus a bow and arrows Bianca too got the same after setting in Artemis call us to her tent.

" yes my lady" I ask her after getting there she look at both of us " so how was he" she told us at first I am dumb struck but realized she talking about Percy. " what do you mean mistress" I said trying to play dumb " don't lie Zoe I can smell him on you two" she said and smirk

"oh Artemis we didn't mean to break our oath its just that he so hot" Bianca broke down and begged her to forgive us.

" don't worry I not mad or any thing" Artemis said and laughs at our face when we heard say that.

" he pretty big and thick right" she also told us my mouth drop at this " you and him too" I ask my lady in pure shock. " yes and I know I broke my oath but it was worth it" she answer me with a smile as she likely remember it.

And what happens next will shock me to the core, Artemis move to me and felt my left breast. I open my mouth to say something but she kiss me before I could " oh shit oh shit" were the thoughts running through my head.

She kissing me my leader is actually making out with me, one of her hands then slip into my pants and she rub my womanhood.

" don't fight it Zoe" Artemis tells me and I moan as she keeps going, I look to see Bianca lay in Artemis's bed with pants to her ankles and fingering herself madding to us.

My pants are pull down soon and Artemis eat out my pussy I moan and when she was finish I could barely stand after a big orgasm. Then the goddess sat on a chair, lift up her dress she is wearing to reveal she not wearing anything under I soon got of she wants and I knee before her.

She shoved my head into her waiting pussy I lick and eat my lady's womanhood the best I can. " that it Zoe keep going your doing good" I heard her say when I made her cum she smiles at me then snaps her fingers and our clothes are gone.

"ever done a 69" she asked me I shook my head not knowing what that is and Artemis smirk evilly. She explain it to me and we got in position on the floor her pussy in my face again and my in hers, we started eating each other and while this happens Artemis uses her hands to feel my tits plus pinch my nipples too.

We came together and then got off each other and cuddle for a bit by this time Bianca is dead tired from her many orgasms she gave herself. So I got up, pull her pants up and lay on her a chair to sleep then me and Artemis snuggle up on her bed. " really good to have you back Zoe" she whisper in my ear and kisses my neck for a bit.

" same here my lady" I told her Artemis smiles at me, kisses me and covers us with a blanket. And we both dripped off to a blissful sleep in each others arms.

**Hope you loved my first girl on girl scene I think, their be some more of this and other scenes of Percy with some new girls. REVIEW **


	38. Chapter 38

**Percy's pov**

I smile at the image before me of Artemis and Zoe I never know Artemis like girls too. Anyway I put down the camera I use to record this and laugh knowing how Artemis be begging me not to release this ever.

Anyway I laugh some more then fall asleep for a while.

Afterwards I get up, use the restroom and then dress for the day in all black today. I got my breakfast of nice pancakes and eggs before meeting with Akiko who all hugging me. I give her a kiss on her lips which looks good today and she runs a hand over my dick which make her giggle after I blush from this.

" later my mistress" I said to her and kiss me before joining her cabin in helping grow some plants.

I Decision to train in the sword arena for the next two hours hacking dummies and fighting a few campers.

Then start to read the new from some newspapers that Chiron gets for us campers to read sometimes. And as I am looking over this I see that their was a prison break and that a some prisoners are now on the loose.

And to my horror I see a name on there that I wish wasn't. it seems that Annabeth now free and even through their a manhunt on her and the other prisoners who escape they can't seem to find her yet.

I run to Clarisse and pretty much freak out to her until she slap me.

Then I tell her what happen and she freaks out too " she free" she shouted I nodded. And then we go tell Chiron who then freaks too also afterwards he tells the whole camp about Annabeth 's jail break.

And that she want by the law too and any information about her whereabouts should they know. Clarisse tell me that Annabeth be caught soon and back in her nice prison cell where she be rotting for years to come. Also Akiko says pretty much the same thing to me while whispering some naughty things we can do to take our minds from it. I smile at her and said ok but lets get Rachel too then we are off looking for Rachel.

**Some where in the USA**

**Annabeth's pov**

I sigh as I sat on a large rock in the middle of the this fucked forest.

Its been about less than two I guess since my big prison escape and oh gods it is good to be free. Even if I am being hunt like an animal by the cops and maybe Marshals but hey if I can escape prison then I can out smart these stupid mortals.

It took a lot of planning, bribes and luck to escape from prison but I did it. And I planning on never going back there it was horrible in there.

Now for the time being I be hiding but also making my way to camp Half blood to get my Percy.

And also killed Clarisse, Grover, Nico and Thalia I felt cold when I thought of Thalia. Yeah we are friends and like sisters but she betrayed me and join that rescue party oh why couldn't she just not care that I kidnapped Percy.

I grin evilly as I heard a other ex fellow prisoner being captured. I shrug knowing most of the people who bust out with me will be recaptured sooner or later. Me and about 40 other prisoners escape by getting a guard to let me use a computer that I use to create a virus that wreck the prison systems. But I have to bribe that female guard with what money my family or mom sent me.

The virus cause at the cells at a certain to unlocked and with a few whispers plus punches I got a riot going. Then with some stolen keys me got to the parking lot and from their hack jack a prison bus that we drove for about 20 miles before abandoning it.

And then we scatter with a few decision to travel in a couple of groups but many like me chose to just go it alone. Don't need anyone slowly me down and plus better like this, I smile as I pull out my Yankee hat from my jumpsuit thank u mom for sending this and then I river through a stream so the dogs can lose my scent I follow it for a hour before getting out.

I laugh after I then spending a hour to travel some distance and pass the last check point of the area they are searching. Can't wait soon I be with Percy again and be having my revenge on all those who betrayed me.

**Sorry it took a while to update this story were have done it sooner like a two weeks ago but my internet was out. But it give me time to write chapters for my other stories. Review**


	39. Chapter 39

**Annabeth's pov**

I cough again as I wait for a couple of people to run pass the tree I am hiding in. It been weeks since I escape from prison and I been heading for New York city ever since I broke out.

The cops are still looking for me but with my hat I cross state lines so all think I still back in the state where the prison is. And I finally here in New York city and hiding in central park It night time right and even through every cop thinking I far from any major city I still playing it safe.

I yawn as I walk through the park until I hit the street then I grab a quick sandwich from a subway. I was wearing sunglasses and kept my head down or facing a other way as I order then pay for it.

I eaten quickly after leaving the building and then headed for Percy's place. Took a while on foot plus I got lost before remembering the street where he lives.

Also got some special drugs I need for tonight too from some drug dealer. And I sort of "borrow" some new clean clothes, got to look good for Percy and I got some other items too.

Avoid a few cop patrol cars on my way to my Percy's apartment.

I couldn't help to teach Percy a nice lesson about who he belong to. I giggle thinking of the "things" I do to him.

And when I done with him he be my for ever and ever. Plus I also thinking of ways to punish my former friend Thalia who help put me away in that fucked prison.

Maybe I could plant drugs on her and get her arrest. And sent to jail or even better prison where she can rot or maybe I just kill her.

I fought the memories of our good times just after thinking of killing her. Yeah were friends but she betray me and stolen my Percy away from me. And now he likely with that Clarisse bitch and I can't stand it.

Then I wonder if I am crazy because I been obsessed with Percy and revenge while lock up but I push those thoughts away because I perfectly sane. And the hell what any one thinks or what the court say I not crazy or mad.

I yawn just as I am at the front of the apartment building.

Pick the front door after checking no one is around here. Then to the floor where his apartment is and again pick the door open.

Sneak in with making any noises thankfully the lights are off and everyone inside seems asleep already.

I look around the place until I find his room, enter it and silently turn a lamp. Found my love sleeping all peacefully in his bed. I laugh in my laugh at how I going to train Percy tonight.

**Hope you all like it and sorry its **


	40. Chapter 40

**Percy's pov**

" wake up Percy"

I heard a familiar voice and try to get up from my bed but found I can't. I also notice that my mouth is gag, my arms and legs are tie of my bed.

First thoughts are what the hell, am I going to die and oh shit someone help me. Then my heart pump faster when I see a very familiar blond girl. " hey Percy enjoy your sleep?"

Naturally I couldn't speak and Annabeth roll her eyes at my attempt to say something. " oh yeah you can't say a thing, because I gagged you" she said and laugh.

" now your wondering what I going to do to you right?" I nod at this and she smiles like a crazy person and runs a hand over my body which I find to my distaste is naked. I figure at she going to do as she starts to remove her clothes.

" want some of this Percy"

Annabeth said as she teasing strips in front of me. I shook my head to her and she gets mad.

" Percy don't be like that I know your want me and I giving my self to you tonight"

She said in a soft tone before she climbs on top of me. I struggle to get her off me but tie up like this I really can't do a thing and Annabeth knows this. She starts to grind her pussy against my dick which is now semi hard.

" oh Percy didn't know how big your toy is and I going to enjoy it all night"

I struggle even hard now but it pointless as she continues grinding against me and now kissing my neck. I felt her sizeable breasts against my chest and felt her hard nipples.

And felt my cock getting herder which Annabeth notice and started to jerk me off. But the cruel bitch stop every thing I came to coming and then starting again just to stop again.

" Percy do you want to come?"

She ask after the fifth time and I nod to my disdain at myself for breaking.

" good "

Annabeth whispers as she lower herself on to my dick. After getting use to my dick she begins riding like a horse.

" fuck Percy your so good"

Annabeth tells me five minutes into this. She moans and cries my name softy and quietly as she can. Likely doesn't want to wake up my mom and as I lay here I wonder why I left camp.

Oh yeah I thought will head there first to look for me but instead she came here. I should have stay at camp.

Clarisse told I should stay I safer there and my other lovers there told the same thing but no I want to home. And look where I am now, getting fuck by a crazy former friend and tie my own bed while getting screw.

" want me to release you now my love"

Annabeth asked me after when came together and I nod at her.

" you know I kidding right, I mean the moment you are free you likely attack me and run out of here to call the cops right?"

I shook me head but she laughs " oh Percy I not dumb remember I a daughter of Athena" she said and starts giving me a other hand job until I hard again then begins sucking me.

To my shame I enjoy Annabeth blow job and give moans to her actions. She enjoy my moaning very much and uses that tongue of hers to drive me crazy until I shoot my seed into her hungry mouth.

" taste good "

She mutter before mounting me again and look me into the eyes.

" get ready Percy because like I said this going to happen all night and theirs five hours left to dawn"

My eyes widen at how long its is to dawn and Annabeth then starts riding me again.

**Hope you all like it. Next chapter be soon I guess. Review **


	41. Chapter 41

**Percy's pov**

I moan as the bitch finally having her ways with me and untie me.

I so tired that I really couldn't much as she removes the rope and kisses me again.

" tired Percy"

Annabeth asks me as she starts to dress and pack her stuff. " fuck you" I answer and she frowns at me.

" don't be like that Percy"

She said and then throw at me a some clothes " get dress we are leaving" is all she say as I dress in front of her.

"Annabeth please not this again"

I said in a pleading tone to her but she rolls her eyes.

" shut up Percy and lets go or maybe I should wake your mom then"

She whisper then pulls out a knife from her pocket. She then forced me out of my room then out of the apartment.

" so where are we going"

I ask Annabeth who answer by saying " not sure yet lets just get out of town for the moment". I start to work on to escape but Annabeth cut into this by telling me she stab me if I try anything.

So here I am now on the streets of New York with a crazy ex telling me where to go and oh wait she got a knife ready to stab on the back.

After a few minutes in we are going through some back alleys to avoid people .

" hey Annabeth I need to use a restroom"

I said to her in hope I could use this lie to escape but Annabeth laughs at me.

" I not that stupid my love and if you really do need to use the restroom then use your pants"

She answer me and I look at her in angry and disgust.

" I see"

I told her in a cold tone and spat on the ground. Annabeth point me with the tip of her blade when I stop after we hear some people passing by.

" hey Annabeth I heard theirs a book sale downtown"

I said suddenly to the bitch who said excitedly where at. I told her if she lower the knife and let me turn around so I can tell her straight to her face.

" ok Percy but if you try something, well you know what happens"

So she lets me turn around toward her and I give her a fake smile.

"its at the public library Annabeth, want to go?"

" let me think about it for a second"

She said and becomes distract for a few second, I ran for it and barely dodge a swing from her knife.

" someone help me"

I shouted at the top of my lung and I heard Annabeth cursed at me for tricking her.

" damn it Percy I thought we had an understanding about any attempts to escape"

She shouts at me as she chasing me through the sidewalk, waving her knife at me and looking really piss off. I continue running from the crazy bitch shouting for help or for someone to call the cops.

**Sorry its short but I been busy lately and thought I post something at least. Next one be longer I promise**


	42. Chapter 42

**Percy's pov **

I kept running from the bitch as she keep telling me to come back. Yeah right with her waving that knife at me, I not that stupid and as I still trying to escape but I can't shake her.

A few people outside on the side walk see me and the knife waving girl behind me. And I think at least one is calling the cops " Percy stop running I promise I won't hurt you".

Annabeth told me she starts to catch up with me.

I just ran faster and dodge several people who were on the street.

Thankfully someone got in Annabeth's way and gave me time to put some distance between us.

And also gave me a moment to think of a plan to lost her. Which is what I really want right now. An idea the pops into my head and after a moment decide to go with since Annabeth catching up again.

I pray to a certain goddess to save my butt and get rid of Annabeth. And found a goddess in front of me looking very piss off.

" why have you call me!"

She ask in a annoy tone and I pointed to Annabeth who still following me. She lifts up her bow and aims for Annabeth. Then fire one arrow at her which took the bitch down and left her badly wounded.

Artemis grabs me and Annabeth then teleports us to camp. We pop up in the middle of camp and ran off to the big house.

" Percy your back"

Chiron said when he saw me.

I then start to explain everything that has happen to me but the part where I had sex with Annabeth. He looked at me like I was crazy until he Artemis and Annabeth in person. Akiko, Clarisse and Katie found me soon and hugged the crap out of me.

" where have you been! Your mom IM us saying you were missing!"

Clarisse shouts me with the other two backing her.

I explain the heck happen to me and who is here.

" SHE DID WHAT!?"

All three of them shouted and look ready to kill Annabeth at that moment.

" calm down girls is knock out and Chiron taking control of the situation now"

I told them in an attempt to cool them down so they won't make a scene or murder Annabeth. But they are really angry and march over to where Annabeth is with weapons draw.

" don't kill her please"

I begged with them to stop this course of action. They did stop but only after I made a stupid threat to leave them which lead to them saying if I do that I be joining Annabeth in the underworld too.

After I kept my mouth shut and let them lead me back to my cabin so I could shower and change clothes.

Later the whole camp found out about Annabeth and second kidnapping me. At this time Colleen, Kate, Rachel, Thalia, Phoebe, Bianca and Zoe had heard about this. They with Artemis, Akiko, Katie and Clarisse enter my cabin just as I finish changing.

" hey"

I said to them and was hugged by half of them.

" I fell so sad for you Percy, what she did you was wrong and I hope she ends up back in prison."

Bianca say to me and I said " can we not talk about that, I really want to forget about it ok".

" I know something we can do that will make you forgot about that bitch"

Thalia say in a sexy tone and then without warning kiss Kate on the mouth. And soon the other girls get the idea and start attacking me or each other.

I soon on my bunk with Rachel and Bianca undressing me. Zoe and Artemis are in a hot make out session while Colleen and Phoebe go at each other.

And on a other bunk Clarisse lay on it with Akiko and Katie both sucking on her now bare breasts. And all I could think was that this is awesome and that I might be the luckiest guy ever.

Rachel and Bianca soon got my clothes off. And Rachel took the lead by sitting on my face and having me lick her pussy. While Bianca starts sucking my cock and massaging my balls with one hand.

After a few minutes of eating Rachel she comes and I drink her juices. Bianca soon has me Cumming into her warm mouth which she swallow eagerly. The girls then switch positions but Rachel rides me instead of sucking.

"yeah use that tongue"

Bianca told me as she enjoys me eating her. I also moan as Rachel fucks me and rides me like a horse. Pretty soon Bianca comes on me too and gets off me. I take a quick look around the cabin and see that everyone is now naked or semi-nude.

Thalia and Kate are in a 69, Zoe and Artemis are stilling making out but not nude. Clarisse is having her pussy eaten by Katie while Akiko who is naked is holding up a cam recorder. Colleen and Phoebe are on a bunk playing each other.

" Akiko why you recording"

I asked her wondering why she is doing that.

" because this hot and great porn to watch later together."

Is her answer and moves to record Thalia and Kate. At this moment me and Rachel cum together, Rachel gets off me so Bianca could take a turn. Bianca screws me wildly and makes me beg to come when she stop just as I was going to cum.

After we both cum, Bianca gets off me and starts some girl on girl action with Rachel. I soon pull off the bunk I on and pull to the bunk Zoe and Artemis are on. Artemis mounts me while Zoe puts my tongue to use by licking her womanhood.

Artemis was rough and hard on me while Zoe was rougher when she starts dirty talking to me and grinding her pussy on me with more force. Artemis soon is done with me and Zoe takes her turn. And she like Artemis felt great, Artemis at this started to making out with me and during the whole thing she was in control.

Her tongue explore my mouth and at one point she bit my tongue. When had her fun with me Artemis rides me again while Zoe watches with smirk as I am being dominated by her mistress. Akiko with her camera recorded the everything and tells me I doing great.

Then I get pass to Thalia and Kate who rock, paper, scissor to see who rides my dick first. Thalia wins but frowns when she saw my limp dick.

" c'mon Percy get nice and hard for me."

She whispers me and I tell her I too tired. She gets mad and with one hand takes holds of cock and starts giving me a rough hand job.

I moan a bit as she does this and I soon got hard again.

" now that's more like it"

Thalia said and slips my dick into her wet, tight, pussy and starts to fuck me. I enjoy very much and after ten minutes she cum first then a minute later I come too. Thalia got off me for Kate to take a turn, Kate had to also give me a hand job to get me hard again.

Kate rides me long and hard while Thalia makes out with me. When Kate is finally done with me she give me a long kiss and gave me a hickey on the neck. At this moment I need some time to rest after being pass around and enjoy watching the girls play with each other.

But Clarisse grab me and pull me to her. And soon is riding me just like the others and during it she leans down enough to where I could suck and lick her breasts. Katie pounds on me after Clarissa is done with me. We do a 69 before she rides me and also like Kate gives me a hickey after she fucks me.

Akiko passes the camera to Kate so she can then fucks me which she did by also mounting and like Clarissa allow me to play with her tits.

I got away from the girls and into an empty bunk to get some sleep.

" Percy I got something to tell you"

I hear Artemis tell me I turn to look at her.

" I pregnant"

She said and we all look at wide eyes and completely shock.

" are you sure?"

I ask hoping she is just joking around and playing a prank on us.

" yes"

She answer and I fainted.

**I sorry I haven't update this story or any other. I been busy and I moving but I decade to finish this chapter before I change apartments. I be ending this story soon in two chapter or so. Also I thinking of what to do with Annabeth, I thinking of just sending her back to prison but my girlfriends say I should have her be like a pet or sex slave to Percy and his harem. Any reviews or suggests are welcome.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Percy's pov**

I woke up in my bunk with Artemis arms around me. I looked around the room and see that the rest of the girls are sleeping in some bunks.

" good your awake now"

Artemis says to me and gives me a kiss.

"so what happen?"

I said hoping what I heard earlier was just a bad dream.

" you fainted when I told you that I am with child and if you try to run Percy I hunt you down with no mercy"

She told me.

" yeah and your going to have to marry her too"

I heard Akiko saying and found that she is in the same bunk as me and Artemis. "why?" I said and Akiko told me I must do Artemis right or Artemis will be some unwed mother and I be some deadbeat dad.

She said this and then lays a hand on Artemis's belly.

I sigh and find the are others up, they agree with Akiko. But first we must pick a date, location and most importantly invite the guests before we can get hitch.

" but don't worry we can still have fun like this, we will be just you and Artemis's dirty little secret. Though Clarisse still the leader of the harem and I going to have so much fun planning the wedding!"

Akiko say while then chatting with Artemis about possible wedding locations. The next hour past by with the girls talking and asking Artemis how far is.

She said about two months maybe though she not really sure.

" Percy your taking Artemis to the doctor today and no buts mister"

Thalia declared after learning Artemis hasn't even gone to a doctor yet. I ended up being told to get dress and take Artemis to doctor for a check up.

Next thing I am outside with Thalia as she hotwire the camp van and on the road with Clarisse driving.

Artemis sits next to me quietly and I wonder what she is thinking about. The ride so ok I guess Clarisse had the radio on loud and Artemis rested her head on my shoulder. We got to a clinic where after filling out forms and oh saying Artemis is my wife.

She saw a female doctor who asks several questions and thankfully. I told the staff and doctor of this place that Artemis is from Greece (which is true) and she doesn't speak much English. So I have to translate for her and after the question she examine Artemis.

Later got told to leave the room when the doc had asked Artemis to undress. I waited for about 15 minutes before I was call back to the room.

" well your young wife is very healthy and I can't seem to find a thing for her. You're a very lucky young man to have this girl as your wife, anyway I want to see her once every month and make sure she takes good care of herself. Goodbye and until next month then Mr. Jackson."

She told me while Artemis takes my hands and leads me out of the room. As we are leaving the clinic I wonder what's happening to Annabeth since before we left, Thalia said she and the others were going to have a word with Annabeth.

**Thalia's pov**

" ok Annabeth are you going to be a good girl now"

I said sweetly to my former friend.

" fuck you Thalia and left go now!"

She said to me and try again to break free from her bonds. I sigh knowing we now got to do this the hard way. Akiko then gives her a hard slap to the face and Kate kicks her in the stomach.

" I sorry to hear that, I guess we should become your training"

I tell her evilly as she spat blood on her but misses me. Katie cuts her free from the chair she is tie to and kicks her to the floor. Zoe and Bianca hold her down as Colleen and Phoebe cut off her clothes with knives.

I frowned a little because those two didn't fuck Percy but they told me after the crazy fuck feast they want a private threesome with so they can try some kinky stuff with him. Which now made me giggle at what they could do to him.

Colleen then place a shock collar that we in the hunt use to train or punish wolves with. She cursed some more and demanded we let her go until I hit the button on the collar's remote. And shock the crazy bitch several times until she whining and saying " Thalia I thought were friend and sisters".

" well you try to kill before, kidnapped Percy, try again and forced your self on him Annabeth."

I told her and she said that Percy is hers. I shock her again and whisper that Percy is ours and now its time for your punishment. Kate then starts to spank her with out any mercy and after a few minutes Annabeth's butt all red.

Then Colleen grab Annabeth's nipples and twisted them painfully. They gagged Annabeth so she couldn't scream and force her on all four. Then started whipping her back with a black whip.

Annabeth screams loudly but they muffed by the gag and she also try to escape but the rest of us held her down. Rachel walk to her with a knife in hand and for a moment I thought she was going to kill Annabeth.

But instead she cut Annabeth's hair short and slap her hard on the face. Then she took the whip from Colleen and took a turn at whipping Annabeth.

" ok lets see if that mouth of hers is good"

Katie calls out as she sitting on a bunk naked and legs spread open. Annabeth is then drag to Katie, the gag is remove and her head is force between Katie's long fair legs.

" use that mouth, you little whore and don't stop until I tell you"

Katie tells Annabeth who does as she is told. After she is done Annabeth is pass around to eat our pussies too. I couldn't help but stare into her Annabeth's eyes as I felt her mouth in me, she has dry tears on her face, a black eyes is forming from the punch Akiko gave her when she try to run again as Akiko was having her turn with her, her now short hair a mess and from the one look in her eyes I can see all the fight in her she gone.

" come on Annabeth use that slutty mouth of yours and just maybe I let you sleep in a bed tonight with clothes on instead of the floor in the nude."

I tell her and then she try harder in pleasing me. When I came she swallow my juices without question and try to curb up into a ball. But Phoebe stop her and ordered her to lick her bare feet.

Annabeth does it with out any acts of defiance. Then I remove the shock collar from her and place a black dog collar on her with a leash hook to it.

" come on girl"

I say as I lead Annabeth who is on all four to a bunk.

" get on the bunk but leave your butt hanging from the side."

I ordered her and she did it.

" ok Annabeth time for one last punishment ok girl then we will let you bath"

I whisper to her as Zoe with a strap on came behind her. As this time Annabeth must had realize going to happen because she then starts to beg for mercy and promise she will be a good girl. But her pleas fell on silent ears as Zoe took her roughly we gag her again so no hear hers screams. The fake dick on the strap on is long and thick, Zoe fucks Annabeth for five minutes until Annabeth came then we all took turns with the strap on and wreck her cunt. Akiko and Rachel fuck her in the ass instead of pussy but in the end some blood and cum are dripping down Annabeth's thighs.

I grab her by the chin after we did her and from one look to the eyes she was broken truly broken.

"now your ours, you're the harem whore now Annabeth you know what that mean?… no well your now our sex toy we can fuck you how many times we want and Percy too. Anytime me, the others or Percy want you, you strip and get working whore. If we want our pussies eaten you work that mouth, if Percy wants to fuck you into the ass, mouth or pussy you let him and if cum in or on you who don't clean up until we say so ok. Maybe if your really good we might let you into the harem but your still be a dirt to us but until then your nothing but a whore to fuck and use until your nothing but dry up bitch ok."

I tell her and she nods to me with more tears in her eyes.

" someone get this whore clean up because if Percy wants to fuck her I want her at least clean for him."

I said and Kate with the leash in hand lead Annabeth the bathroom. I smile knowing that Annabeth will never try to steal Percy from us. At this moment some one knock on the door and I then heard Clarisse's voice.

" hey we're back the doctor"

**Next chapter will be the last one, I have the wedding and some more action in it plus some funny stuff. Reviews or suggests are welcome. **


End file.
